It's Great To See You
by sayheyadancer
Summary: Gabriella and Troy break up after High School. It’s now time for Taylor and Chad’s wedding and neither of them know that the other is going to be in it. What will happen when they meet up again? And will Troy have to walk Gabi down the aisle?
1. The Review Of Our Lives

**Okay here's a new story of mine! PLEASE review and tell me what you think! Here's the summary:**

**Gabriella and Troy break up after High School. It's now time for Taylor and Chad's wedding and neither of them know that the other is going to be in it. What will happen when they meet up again? And will Troy have to walk Gabi down the aisle?**

Gabi sighed as she finished her last lab sheet at the Chemistry Lab she worked at. Yes! She was finished with work for the day and she couldn't be happier. She decided to go home and have a good sleep.

When Gabi got home she flopped down on her bed and fell right asleep dreaming about her life:

Gabriella Montez was 22 and fresh out of college. She recently got a great job for a Chemistry Lab that makes great money.

She thought back to her High School Days. She spent most of her time at East High in Albuquerque, New Mexico.

She still lives in Albuquerque but she only kept in touch with Chad and Taylor from High School. She never kept in touch with any of her other friends like Sharpay, Ryan, Zeke, Jason, or Kelsi. But she especially didn't keep in touch with Troy.

God, Troy. She hadn't had thought about him in years. They went throught the nastiest break-up ever. No one, not even Chad and Taylor, found out what happened. It just happened.

Anyway, she is still single. And she has been since their break-up. She's just wondered if Troy is. Probably not though. He's probably a big basketball star with girls hovering all over him.

Gabi woke up sweating. She couldn't believe she had thought of Troy in all these years.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Troy Bolton had just finished basketball practice. He was the coach of the basketball team in Los Angeles. But he was soon to be transferred to be the coach back in Albuquerque, his home town.

When Troy got home he fell into a deep sleep, thinking about his past:

I was born and raised in Albuquerque. I can't believe I left. I just left.

I left all my friends and family and moved to L.A. The only people I kept in touch with were Chad and Taylor.

Everyday I regret graduation day. Because that's the horrible day when Gabi and I broke up.

Yes. Gabriella Montez. Dark brown hair in curls. She was beautiful, smart, and definitely talented. But I let her go. We went through the break-up EXACTLY the way I didn't want too. But it happened.

Sure I've had some girlfriends here and then. But none of them even compared to Gabi.

Troy woke up the next morning. He had tears in his eyes. He really missed Gabi.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Taylor and Chad were out to dinner. A very special one, I may add. Taylor was dressed up in a teal strapless dress with sparkles. Chad was blown away.

"Uh…wow!" He said in amazement. Taylor laughed at him and said, "We better get going!"

They went to the fanciest restaurant in Albuquerque. It was called Chez Pablo. "Chad…wow" Taylor said in amazement this time. Cha laughed at her.

Once they had ordered what they wanted Chad didn't waste anytime. He grabbed Taylor's hand from across the table and looked her straight in the eye. He started babbling.

"Taylor, these past years, through college, and part of High School, have been amazing. Sure, we had great friends beside us. But no one's a comparison to you." He smiled at Taylor, who had tears in her eyes.

Then all of a sudden Chad got down on one knee. Taylor gasped. Chad smiled at her and said, "Taylor, you are my life and my heart. Will you do me the honor of becoming my bride? Taylor McKessie will you marry me?"

Taylor started crying and laughing at the same time. She nodded her head. "Yes Chad Danforth. I will marry you!" She said while she kissed him.

The whole restaurant was looking at them and cheered when she said yes. Taylor smiled as Chad put her engagement ring on her finger. They kissed one more time before they sat down.

Soon after they started talking about other people. Other people as in Troy and Gabriella.

"What will we do about them Chad? I feel kind of bad that we have been lying to them while we tell them that we haven't kept in touch with the other when we have!" Taylor said.

Chad nodded his head, "Me too. But you know what we should do?" He asked Taylor. She nodded at him to continue.

"We should make them our Maid of Honor and Best Man since we are both an only child!" Chad exclaimed.

Taylor gasped. "Which will mean….they will have to face each other again AND they will also have to walk down the aisle with each other!" Taylor squealed in delight.

Chad smiled at her and he sat back satisfied. They clinked glasses as they both thought,

Mission bring back Troy and Gabriella together is a go.

**So please review and tell me if you like it so far! Thanks:-)**


	2. Taylor and Chad's Big News

**Okay here's Chapter 2! Thanks to all who reviewed!**

Gabriella Montez was in the Chemistry Lab the next day with her friend Taylor McKessie.

"Hey Gabi?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah?" She replied. "Do you wanna go out to eat lunch with me? I have something to tell you!" Taylor replied nervously.

Gabriella turned to face her. "Yeah! Sounds great!" She smiled and turned back to her lab.

Taylor smiled and said, "I have to go to the bathroom." And with that she ran off to call Chad.

"Hello?" Chad answered. "Chad, hey it's me just want you to know that Operation Troy and Gabi is underway!" She whispered into the phone.

"Okay Tay, that's great, I know what to do next" Chad replied.

Taylor smiled and headed back to the lab with Gabi.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Meanwhile back with Chad……

Right after Taylor called Chad, he called Troy.

"Hey Chad what's up?" Troy answered. Chad smiled as he replied,

"Hey man, me and Taylor are getting married!" He exclaimed. Troy laughed and said, "You are? That's great for you man!"

"Yeah, so I wanted you to be my best man of course!" Chad said. Troy laughed and said,

"Of course I'll be your best man. So who will I be walking down the aisle with?" Troy asked.

Chad froze to his seat. He was going to walk down with Gabi, since she's the maid of honor, but he couldn't tell him that because he thinks that we haven't kept in touch with her.

"Uh dude, I'm not exactly sure yet. Taylor hasn't picked I don't think." Chad lied.

Troy didn't seem to notice because he replied, "Oh ok. Just tell me when ya know. And when is the wedding?" Troy asked.

"It's on May 31 which is 3 months from now!" Chad exclaimed.

Troy yelled, "What? You're getting married in three months? Wow, dude that's short!" Troy exclaimed.

"Yeah I know, but the sooner we get married" Chad said but then lowered his voice to a whisper, "the better!"

Troy laughed and said. "Okay dude, I gotta go but congratulations again!" Troy said.

"Alright talk to ya later dude!" Chad replied and hung up. "Wow that was close!" Chad yelped.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Gabi and Taylor were driving to a nearby café' when Chad called Taylor.

"YOU ALMOST WHAT?" Taylor screamed into the phone, not realizing that Gabi was with her.

"Taylor what's wrong?" Gabi asked worried. Taylor froze.

"Uh nothing Gab, he uh just almost killed the cat at home but he's fine!" Taylor said cheerfully.

"But you don't have a cat" said Gabi confused.

"Chad I have to call you back, bye!" Taylor said into the phone and hung up. She turned toward Gabi and said, "Well yeah, whatever."

Gabi looked at her curiously but didn't push it. They went inside the café' and ordered their food.

"Okay Gabi, I have something important to tell you!" Taylor said excitedly.

Gabi got excited and said, "What?"

"Well, Chad and I are getting married!" Taylor exclaimed happily. Both the girls squealed which got the attention of several customers.

"I knew he was going to ask you someday!" Gabi said. Taylor nodded and smiled. "So when's the wedding?" Gabi asked.

"It's on May 31 of this year, and Gabi that reminds me, will you be my Maid of Honor?" She asked hopefully she'll say yes.

Gabi got really excited then. "Wow that's soon, and YES I'll be your Maid of Honor!" She squealed.

Taylor smiled and let out a breath. _Well that's over with! _Taylor thought thankfully.

Gabi smiled and said, "So who is going to be Chad's best man?" She asked, curious about who she would be walking down the aisle with.

Taylor froze, just like Chad and said, "You know what? I don't think he's decided yet!" Taylor said trying to be cheerful so Gabi wouldn't know that she's lying.

"Oh ok" Gabi shrugged. They both smiled and threw their trash away before returning to work.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Taylor came bursting in through the door of Chad and Taylor's home and tried to catch a breath before speaking to him.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Chad asked worried.

Taylor stopped and took a breath and said, "That was close. Gabi almost found out about Troy, too! It's like they both asked us the same thing!" Taylor exclaimed.

Chad put his head in his hands. "Oh man, what if they keep asking us? I mean they know we have to make a decision sometime!" Chad said.

Taylor ruffled her hair. "I don't know, Chad, but whatever we do, we CAN'T tell them! That would ruin our plan!" Taylor said.

Chad agreed with Taylor.

_This was going to be a long three months _Chad thought.

**Well there's Chapter 2! Please review, but I have a question that you guys can answer because I need you help. Do you think I should show you guys the process of the wedding, or just skip to it? Let me know in you review! Thanks:-)**


	3. Hiding The Identities

**Okay! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! This is set 1 month before the wedding, and trust me, you'll be happy about why I didn't just skip to the wedding! Anyway, please review:-)**

1 Month Before The Wedding

Chad and Taylor were sitting in the kitchen planning the wedding when the phone rang. "I'll get it" Chad said as he leaped out of his chair and answered the phone.

"Hello?" Chad asked.

"Hey man, it's Troy!" Troy's cheery voice on the other line said.

Chad perked up. "Oh hey Troy!" Chad said Taylor looking up.

"So what's up man?" Chad asked him.

"Well I bet you'll be excited when I tell you that I'm done here in L.A.!" Troy said excitedly.

"You're coming back to Albuquerque now!" Chad exclaimed. Taylor gasped when she heard that.

"I'm not coming!" Troy exclaimed. Just then the doorbell rang. Chad went to get it and when he opened the door guess who was on the other side?

Troy.

"I'm here!" Troy exclaimed. Chad nearly dropped the phone. Chad looked at Taylor in horror who looked at him back.

_Uh oh _They both thought.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

The next day, Chad and Troy were talking while Taylor was at work. "So dude, tell me all the wedding plans." Troy asked.

Chad gaped his mouth open but didn't have time to answer because the phone rang. It was Taylor. _Thank god _Chad thought.

"Hello?" Chad answered. Taylor suddenly started screaming and he had to hold the phone because she was so loud.

"CHAD GET TROY OUT OF THE HOUSE NOW ME AND GABI ARE ABOUT TO LEAVE FROM WORK AND WE ARE COMING TO THE HOUSE!"

Once Taylor stopped screaming, Troy looked at him confused as Chad spoke. "Is Ga…" Chad started to say but caught himself and said, "Is she there with you right now?" Chad asked.

Taylor replied:No! Uh oh she's coming back from the bathroom! Gotta go I'll be there in 5 get him out of the house!" Taylor yelled and hung up.

Troy looked at Chad suspiciously and asked, "Did she say Gabi?"

Chad stared at him and quickly said, "Uh no! Why would she, I mean, we didn't keep in touch with her, remember?" Chad said in his 'duh' voice.

"Okay" Troy said confused. Then Chad thought of what Taylor said.

"Oh man!" He screamed out. "Uh, dude, we kind of need to go shoot some hoops in the park!" Chad said quickly.

"Uh, ok!" Troy said weirded out. They left to go to the park exactly when Gabi and Taylor were pulling in the driveway.

"Uh oh!" Chad whispered. Troy was waving to Taylor, and whispered, "Who's with her?"

Chad quickly pushed Troy out the backyard just as Gabi was getting out of the car. "Who was with him?" Gabi asked.

Taylor shrugged. "A friend from the basketball team I guess" She lied. Gabi shrugged as they went inside the house.

"Dude what's the matter with you?" asked Troy as they got to the park. "You've been acting strange all day."

"Nothing's wrong" Chad said quickly. "I was just in a hurry to shoot hoops" Chad said with a smile.

Troy shrugged. "Anyway, who was that girl that was with Taylor?" asked Troy. Chad froze but then shrugged.

"I don't know, some friend from her Chemistry Lab I guess" Chad said coolly. Troy just shrugged and they started playing basketball.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Gabi and Taylor were talking in the kitchen about the wedding. "Come on Taylor, who's Chad's best man?" Gabi pleaded.

Taylor sighed. "Come on Gabi, where's the fun in that! Plus I want it to be a surprise!" Taylor said for the 5th timed.

Gabi groaned. "Fine, but are you sure that there's nothing that you want to tell me" Gabi said as she eyed Taylor.

Taylor put her hands up in defense. "I swear Gabster!"

"Okay" Gabi said definitely not convinced.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Chad came busting into the doors to their bedroom later that night. "Oh my God that was close!" Chad said in whisper so Troy wouldn't here.

"I know! Chad Danforth you said you would have him out of here before I got home!" Taylor hissed.

Chad sighed. 'Well at least they didn't find out."

Taylor glared at him. "I'm going to lose it this month, you know that right?"

"Unfortunately" Chad mumbled. Taylor picked up her pillow and smacked him upside the head with it.

They both laughed. "Come on, we can pull this off!" Taylor said confidently with a smile.

Chad grinned at her. "That's the Taylor I know!" He said as he leaned over and kissed her.

**Okay there it is! Sorry it took so long. Anyway, the next chapter is the rehearsal dinner….so review so I can get the chapter up quicker:-)**


	4. The Rehearsal Dinner

**Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! THE REHEARSAL DINNER! Hehe:-) Anyway, review so I can do the Wedding chapter! Thanks!**

Taylor and Chad were in their room getting ready for the day. Today was the day of the Wedding Rehearsal. They were both sick to their stomach. And not because of cold feet because of the Wedding, it was because of the Troy and Gabriella reunion. They had managed to keep them apart for a month but to tell you it wasn't the least bit easy.

While Troy was in the guest room getting ready Taylor turned to Chad. "What if they get really mad at us!" She asked Chad frantically.

"Babe, calm down, everything will be fine. They won't get mad, they may be shocked, but they knew we must have done it for a reason!" Chad said trying to calm his fiance' down.

Taylor nodded. "Well then what's the reason for keeping it from them?"

Chad looked at her and thought. "Well when I find out, I will tell you" Chad said.

Taylor sighed. "Tell you what?" Troy said as he was coming down the stairs.

They both jumped about 10 feet backwards. "Oh, uh hey man!" Chad said.

Troy looked at them both, very confused. "Is there something you need to tell me?" Troy asked eyeing them suspiciously.

"No!" Taylor immediately said and then she added, "Um, no, we were just scared because we didn't know that you were coming down yet!"

Troy nodded but he wasn't really convinced. "Anyway, are we ready to go?" Troy asked.

Both Chad and Taylor nodded as Troy went ahead through the door. "This is going to be a long night" Chad whispered to Taylor.

"You got that right!" Taylor whispered back before they joined Troy in the car.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Taylor, Chad and Troy got out of the car and headed toward the Church.

Chad noticed that Taylor was shaking and went over to her and put his arm around her. "Honey, calm down, everything will be fine!" Chad whispered to her.

As soon as they got into the Church they saw a few people standing around and then they saw Gabi.

Gabi waved at Taylor and said, "Hey guys!"

Taylor ran over to her and started talking to her avoiding her from talking to Troy.

Troy looked at the brunette with chocolate-brown curls, quizzically. "Do I know her?" He asked Chad.

Chad immediately stepped in front of him so he couldn't see Gabi anymore and said, "Uh that's Taylor's friend from the Chemistry Lab. Hey how about we go talk to the guys over here!" Chad said pushing Troy toward the guys.

They both let out a breath and said to themselves, "Everything is okay: for now."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

A little while later a couple of girls came in that looked like Sharpay and Kelsi. Gabi looked at them closely and then squealed, "Sharpay? Kelsi?"

They both shot their heads toward Gabi, who everyone in the Church was looking at by the way, and both girls gasped and shouted at the same time, "Gabriella?"

Gabi nodded as they all ran to hug each other. "Oh no" Taylor said as she put her head into her hands.

Troy's eyes flew wide as they all shouted Gabi. Chad looked at his best man and bit his lip. Troy was too busy staring Gabriella down.

After Troy was done staring at Gabi, he turned his attention to Chad and gave him a glare. "Uh hi Troy!" Chad said nervously while waving to him. Troy continued to glare at him.

"Gabi is the girl I've been seeing throughout this past month? You've still kept in touch with her? Gabriella is the one who works with Taylor? She lives here?" Troy asked practically shouting.

All Chad could do is gulp and nod. Troy groaned in frustration.

Everyone was staring at them, even Gabi. She looked at them confused. "Why is that guy yelling and better yet Taylor, why is he saying my name?" She asked Taylor.

"Uh, I don't know!" Taylor said. Sharpay and Kelsi took a closer look at the man and gasped. "OH MY GOD!" They screamed. The figured out who that is.

Taylor quickly ran over to Sharpay and Kelsi and pinched their ears closely together and whispered to them, "Don't say a word! Gabi doesn't know!" She hissed.

The girls yelped in pain as Taylor let them go. "Taylor, is there something you need to tell me?" Gabi asked her confused.

"Nope!" Taylor smiled as she turned around to the other girls and glared at them.

They both nodded and smiled.

Gabi looked at them weirdly and shook it off.

"Okay everyone!" The preacher announced. "If the people in the wedding can get ready, we can start the run-through!"

They all nodded as the girls headed out the door to walk-in as the preacher announced the guys when they entered.

Taylor bit her lip as they said Troy's name, but Gabi didn't notice because she was too busy talking to Sharpay and Kelsi.

Taylor sighed in relief. _I don't think we can go a whole wedding without Gabi finding out, I mean Troy already has _Taylor thought to herself.

"Okay now for the flower girl!" The preacher said as Chad's little cousin came walking down the aisle followed by Taylor's friend Rachel from work, and then Kelsi, and then Sharpay.

"Okay now it's the Maid of Honor, Gabriella Montez!" The preacher said as Gabriella walked down the aisle smiling.

Troy just stared at her and then hissed to Chad, "Great, she's the Maid of Honor which means that I have to walk with her down the aisle!"

Chad just looked at him innocently and said, "Um, surprise?" Chad whispered.

Troy just glared at him and then turned his attention to Taylor who was now walking down the aisle.

The preacher went through the whole ceremony.

"Okay, now Chad and Taylor, you turn to the audience and link arms and walk down the aisle, now go."

Chad and Taylor started walking down the aisle as Gabi smiled at her best friends.

"Okay, and now the Maid of Honor and the Best Man, Gabi and Troy will follow them."

Gabi took a step forward but paused. _Wait, did he say Troy? _She asked herself. Gabi took a look at Troy and then said, "Troy?"

Troy looked at Gabi and nodded. "Gabriella?" He asked her.

They both stood there in shock just staring at each other. "Oh this is going to be good" Kelsi whispered to Sharpay.

Meanwhile, Chad and Taylor had turned around to face Troy and Gabi and Taylor put her head into her hands. "Oh dear God" She mumbled as Chad comforted her.

The preacher tapped Gabi on the shoulder and said, "Um, the wedding?" He whispered.

Gabi shook off her gaze and nodded as Troy and her turned to face Chad and Taylor who turned back around quickly and kept walking.

Gabi linked her arm with Troy's and started walking and whispered over to Troy, "Did Taylor and Chad tell you that they hadn't kept in touch with me?" She asked him.

Troy nodded. "Yeah, you?" He whispered back. She just nodded. They both only had one thought on their minds.

_We need to have a talk with the couple getting married._

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

As soon as the practice ceremony was finished, they all headed into the dining room to eat.

Before Taylor or Chad could sneak into the dining room, Troy and Gabriella snatcher them into the hall.

They both groaned as Troy and Gabi just glared at them. Gabi spoke up first, "Okay 1. I want to know why you told me you didn't keep in touch with him when you did, and 2. You've hidden him from me for a whole month?" Gabi practically exclaimed.

Taylor and Chad winced. "We're really sorry!" Taylor gushed, "It's just that you two had such a nasty break-up that we just thought it was better."

Gabi and Troy sighed and looked at each other. Gabi spoke up, "Taylor, just because we broke up doesn't mean you need to lie to me! I knew I would probably face him again, okay?"

They both nodded. "Same for me" Troy said. They all just looked at him before retrieving to the Dining room.

Gabi and Troy decided to say their speeches tonight, too.

Troy went first. "Wow, um, tonight's been kind of crazy to tell you the least, but I am just realized something. My best buddy ever since pre-school, Chad Danforth, is getting married to my other best friend, Taylor McKessie that I've been friends with since sophomore year thanks to the Maid of Honor over there."

Gabi smiled slightly and looked down. Troy looked at her before continuing, "Chad man, we've had our ups and downs, but you will always be my best friend and I still can't believe you're getting married. But I just have to say, congratulations man!"

Everyone clapped as Troy and Chad exchanged hugs as well as Taylor and Troy.

Gabriella was next. She stood up and faced everyone. "Hey! Um, I just have to agree with Troy in this situation that tonight's definitely been a surprise, but not really a bad one."

Troy smiled and looked down just like Gabi did. Chad and Taylor exchanged happy glances.

"Anyway, Taylor has been my best friend ever since I moved to East High, Sophomore year. She was the one person who opened up to me and let me sit with her, and became my friend just like that. I was really glad that I got to know a great girl like her."

Gabi smiled down at Taylor who had tears in her eyes. Then she continued.

"And Chad. Wow. He's definitely a different guy than all the most. I was really glad that I met Chad too during Sophomore year. He's always been a frizzy hair, and I always hope that he will be!"

Everyone laughed as Chad gasped and looked at her in shock and then smiled at her. Even Troy was laughing.

Gabi finshed her speech. "So, to know that two great people like them are getting married, better yet, they are like the best couple on the planet! To know that they are getting married, only brings joy to my heart. Congratulations!" Gabi said looking down at Chad and Taylor

Everyone clapped as Gabi hugged Chad and Taylor. Then Gabriella looked at Troy who nodded as they both stood up.

They held up their glasses and said at the same time, "To Chad and Taylor!" Everyone else stood up as Gabi and Troy clinked glasses and everyone else said, "To Chad and Taylor.

Everyone clapped as Chad and Taylor smiled and waved.

Everyone settled down as they started to eat and talk with one another. Troy leaned over Chad and Taylor and tapped on Gabi's shoulder lightly.

Gabi whipped her head around and looked at Troy. He whispered, "Since we haven't really talked, how about we talk after the dinner?"

Gabi nodded and went back to chatting with Sharpay and Kelsi.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Gabriella was saying goodbye to everyone and said she would see them tomorrow morning and tried to sneak out without talking to Troy.

The truth is, she was terrified to talk to him.

Troy watched Gabriella as she made her way to the exit of the Church. Troy excused himself and ran after her.

Gabi had gotten almost to her car when she heard someone shout, "Gabi, wait!"

Gabriella sighed. _ Crap, and I almost made it! _Gabriella shouted in her made. She slowly turned around and came face to face with Troy.

"Yeah?" She asked nervously.

Troy looked at her confused. 'I thought we were going to talk?"

Gabriella acted like she forgot. "Oh yeah, that. So what did you want to talk about?" Gabi asked Troy.

Troy sighed. "How about we talk out whatever happened between us about 5 years ago?" He asked her.

Gabi winced. She knew that he was going to say that. "Um, well I don't want to do this right now. I mean Chad and Taylor's wedding is tomorrow, I don't want to mess this up for them."

Troy sighed. "We won't be Gabi. Why can't you just talk to me?" Troy asked growing in anger.

Gabi looked away from him and talked. "You know why?" She then snapped her head back to Troy.

He saw that she had tears in her eyes. "You know why, Troy? It hurts! Whatever happened 5 years ago, it hurt! And I had to deal with that and I got over it and now I have to deal with seeing you again after 5 years, when I thought I wouldn't ever see you again!" She practically yelled.

Troy just stood there getting angrier and angrier. "What? Are you saying it doesn't hurt for me either, Gabi? Huh? I mean that fight that we had it was practically you telling me that I shouldn't go to L.A.! You were telling me to throw my basketball career away just so we could be together!"

Gabi looked away, practically crying. Then she looked back at him, her eyes now filled with anger.

Meanwhile back in the Church Taylor and Chad heard screaming and looked at each other. "Oh no!" They whispered as they ran out and started to spy on Troy and Gabriella.

Gabi started yelling all over again, "I would NEVER tell you to throw you're basketball career away, Troy! How could you say that? I cared about you Troy, and in fact I have ALWAYS cared about you. Why would you even say that?" Gabi said hysterically practically in tears.

Troy watched Gabi as she choked up sobs and she looked away. Troy's face immediately softened. "Gabi I…" Troy started.

Gabi wouldn't let him talk, she just kept on blabbering, "No Troy! You've already hurt me!" Gabi yelled, actually crying this time.

Troy grabbed her to him as she sobbed into his chest. "I'm so sorry" He whispered into her hair, "The last thing I would want to do is hurt you. And I know I've done it in the past. I'm just so sorry" He continued to whisper with tears in his eyes.

Gabi stopped crying and looked up at him. Troy's face was no longer filled with anger, but with emotion. The good kind.

"I've always loved you, Gabi" Troy whispered. Gabi looked at him as her heart sped up.

Their faces got closer and closer to touching almost to the point that they kissed.

Gabriella could feel Troy's breath on hers, but she suddenly felt scared. _What if we fall in love all over again and the same thing happens as last time, I don't want to feel the pain again _Gabriella thought.

Gabi pulled away right before they kissed and suddenly whispered, "I have to go." With that, she ran off to her car, got in, and drove off.

Troy watched her with sadness as she just left him there.

Chad and Taylor were still standing there, watching Troy's face as tears fell from his face after Gabi left. They both turned to each other.

"This isn't good."

**Well that's the rehearsal! Lol. Hope you guys liked it, I made it LONGER than any of my chapters in any of my stories! Lol. So please review so I can get the Wedding chapter up! But don't think it's over yet……. :-)**


	5. The Wedding

**Hey guys! Here's the Wedding Chapter! Please review because I leave for Chicago this weekend and I won't be posting again until I get back! Anyway thanks to Brishty who helped me with my ideas for this chapter! Thanks:-)**

Gabriella Montez sighed as she opened the doors to the Church the next morning. She felt like crap but decided just to act like nothing was wrong.

Gabriella could hear voices in the extra room in the Church. Gabriella opened the doors and saw all the brides maid and grooms men in there, except for Taylor, standing around and talking. They all whipped their heads, including Troy, to see Gabi standing.

"Gabi! Thank goodness you're here!" Sharpay said running over to Gabi and hugging her tightly.

Gabi looked at her in shock as she hugged her and said, "Uh, why wouldn't I be here?"

"Well we thought that because of well, you know what happened yesterday that you wouldn't have come" Kelsi said.

Gabriella raised her eyebrows at them. "Okay. But nothing could have stopped me from coming to my best friend's wedding! Well except for me being in the hospital or something!"

They all laughed. "So uh, where's Taylor?" Gabi asked.

Chad looked at her weirdly. "Well of course she's in the other room! They won't let me see her until the wedding" Chad pouted.

Gabi laughed and said, "Oh of course!" As she patted his hair.

"Hey watch it Lil' Missy! You don't want me looking like a wreck for the wedding do you!" Chad protested.

Gabi grinned and said, "Well of course not, Chad has to look special for Taylor!"

Chad rolled his eyes. Gabi laughed again and said, "Well I'm going to check on Taylor, see ya guys later!"

And with that Gabi opened the door again and left. Everyone just stared at the door blankly.

"Is it just me or does Gabi see fairly happy?" Rachel, one of the bridesmaid said.

They all agreed as Troy just stared down at the floor. "Well she didn't even say one thing to me or even look at me if that tells you something!" Troy said as he walked to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Chad turned to his grooms men. "Dudes, this is NOT good!" They all nodded their heads.

Sharpay and Kelsi looked at each other and Sharpay leaned over to Kelsi and whispered, "Something tells me that Gabi is putting on an act. Come on, let's go find her."

Kelsi nodded as she said, "Guys, we're going to check on Tay and Gabi! Be back soon!"

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Gabi found Taylor's room and knocked before she entered.

Taylor looked up at Gabi surprisingly. "Gabi, you're here!" She yelled as she hugged Gabriella.

Gabi looked at her weirdly. "Uh Taylor, why wouldn't I be here? I got the same reaction from the others!"

Taylor bit her lip and looked away nervously.

Gabriella looked at her suspiciously. "Taylor?" She asked her.

Taylor sighed. "Gabi, don't be mad but everyone knows already about Troy and your's little heated exchange last night after the rehearsal.

Gabi groaned. "So he told you!" She practically yelled.

Taylor covered her ears. "Uh no, not exactly. Um, Chad and I heard people screaming outside and we went to see what was going on and we kind of heard the whole fight."

Gabi groaned again. "Tay-lor!" She mumbled with her head into her hands.

"We're sorry Gabi. It's just there's one question I've been wanting to ask. Why didn't you kiss him?" Taylor asked curiously.

Gabi sighed. "I don't know Tay. But this day isn't about me! It's about you! So forget about my problems for today! I certaintly have, and you should too!"

Taylor frowned. "Come on Gabi. Just tell me the real reason! Please!" Taylor pleaded.

Gabi sighed and was about to speak when Sharpay, Rachel, and Kelsi entered the room. "Hey guys!" They all said happily.

Taylor and Gabi both said hi. Sharpay looked at them curiously. She knew that something was up.

"So Gabi, we got the piano set up! Would you like to sing something right now? Just to get into the spirit?" Kelsi asked.

Gabriella smiled and got up to go to the piano.

"Hm, so what should I sing guys?" Gabi asked them.

Taylor grabbed a music sheet and handed it to Gabi. She was not going to rest until Gabi told her about how she actually felt towards Troy.

Gabi looked at the music sheet that Taylor shoved to her. It was the song, "When There Was Me And You."

Gabi sighed but then nodded. _I can't believe I'm going to sing this. I'm going to be bawling by the time the song is finished _Gabi thought.

Kelsi started playing the song on the piano and Gabriella started singing.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Troy walked out of the bathroom and went right past the guys he was going to talk to Taylor in private about what happened last night and he wants to see if Gabi said anything else to her.

But Troy stopped in his tracks and quickly hid behind a wall when he heard the piano playing and all the girls were huddled around it. He could see that Gabriella was about to sing and he listened in:

It's funny when you find yourself

Looking from the outside

I'm standing here but all I want

Is to be over there

Why did I let myself believe

Miracles could happen

Cause now I have to pretend

That I don't really care

I thought you were my fairytale

A dream when I'm not sleeping

A wish upon a star

Thats coming true

But everybody else could tell

That I confused my feelings with the truth

When there was me and you

I swore I knew the melody

That I heard you singing

And when you smiled

You made me feel

Like I could sing along

But then you went and changed the words

Now my heart is empty

I'm only left with used-to-be's

Once upon a song

Now I know your not a fairytale

And dreams were meant for sleeping

And wishes on a star

Just don't come true

Cause now even I tell

That I confused my feelings with the truth

Cause I liked the view

When there was me and you

I can't believe that

I could be so blind

It's like you were floating

While I was falling

And I didn't mind

Cause I liked the view

Thought you felt it too

When there was me and you

Gabi was right. By the end of the song, Gabi finally broke down. All the girls comforted her. "Aw Gab."

Troy just stood there witnessing it all. He watched as Gabi continued to sob in Taylor's shoulder.

Taylor stood there trying to calm Gabi down. "Shh, Gabi it's alright. What's wrong sweetheart?"

Gbai stopped crying and looked up. "Fine, you caught me! I'm not okay! But I have to be okay for today and I'm supposed to be happy, right?"

Kelsi shook her head. "But you're not happy Gabs!"

Gabi continued to fight back. "I am happy! My best friend and my other best friend are getting married! I am happy!"

"GABI!" Taylor yelled, "You are happy about that. But you're not happy with what happened with Troy, are you?"

Troy suddenly got interested and continued to listen in.

Gabriella sniffed. "No" She whispered.

All of the girls sighed. "Gabs, what are you thinking?" Sharpay asked her.

"I DON'T KNOW! Okay I don't know! Now if you excuse this little conversation then we can get back to the wedding!" Gabriella yelled as she went back into the Dressing Room and slammed the door behind her.

All the girls sighed and headed back to the room except Taylor. She held back and looked at Troy, who she knew was standing there the whole time. "You gonna be ok Troy?" She asked him.

Troy just nodded and headed back to the guys. Taylor sighed and headed back into the Dressing Room.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

2 hours later it was time for the wedding. Taylor was getting nervous as she paced back and forth in the dressing room.

Gabi just laughed. "Taylor stop! You're going to ruin that dress if you keep doing that!"

Taylor stopped pacing and turned to her. "Oh yeah? Well Gabi are you the one that's getting married? I don't think so!"

All of the girls laughed. "Tay, calm down. Everything will be fine!"Kelsi said.

Taylor rolled her eyes as the music began to play and the guys walked out to the front of the church.

"Oh God I'm going to be sick!" Taylor groaned.

Gabi laughed and rubbed her back. "It'll be okay, Tay!"

They gathered behind the doors as the flower girl began to walk down the aisle. Then Rachel, then Kelsi, and then Sharpay.

And then it was Gabriella. She walked slowly down the aisle looking as happy as can be. Troy looked at her and practically thought she was an angel.

_Oh my God. She looks beautiful in that dress. Get yourself together Bolton! You are supposed to be in a fight with her! _Troy thought to himself as she made her way to the front.

Meanwhile when Gabi was walking down the aisle she caught Troy staring at her.

_Crap he's staring at me. Not now Montez, just walk down the aisle like nothing is wrong! You can't think this way right now! _Gabi thought.

Then Taylor came out looking the most beautiful that she has ever looked. Chad was practically drooling, but Troy nudged him and whispered, "You'll drooling Chad!"

Chad quickly wiped his mouth and smiled at Taylor.

The ceremony continued with a bawling Taylor and 4 bridesmaids.

The preacher stood up. "And now I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Chad Danforth!" Chad and Taylor kissed as everyone cheered and then they started to walk down the aisle.

Gabi took a deep breath as she walked toward Troy and looked at him and then linked her arm with his.

Troy felt a tingle go up his arm when he linked his arm with Gabi's. He smiled at her and she smiled faintly back.

As they made their way down the aisle Gabi whispered, "Well their married!"

Troy smiled. "Yeah they are. It's good to see are best friends so happy, isn't it?" Troy whispered back.

Gabi laughed quietly. "Yeah it is" She sniffed.

They came down to the end of the aisle as they unlinked arms. Gabi headed off in a different direction as Troy.

But then she stopped and turned to him. He turned to her to. She smiled at him and he smiled back before they both departed in different directions.

**Sorry to leave you there! Anyway the next chapter is going to be the Reception afterward! But I won't be updating probably until next Monday. Sorry:-( But if you review it'll make me feel better! Thanks:-)**


	6. The Reception, But So Much More!

**Okay here's the next chapter! DRUM ROLL PLEASE LOL. Anyway, thanks for putting up with the long wait! I really appreciated it!  Please review like always!**

The reception was quite sappy to say the least, especially with Gabriella. She was crying during the ceremony and even before she got to talk to Taylor for the first time since she got married.

Gabriella was heading over to Taylor before the reception started to congratulate her.

Troy was watching Gabi from afar while he was trying to have a conversation with Chad. It wasn't working too well though.

Gabi walked over to Taylor, smiling and giving her best friend a thumbs up. She practically ran over to her and squealed as she pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm so happy you're married!" Gabi squealed.

Taylor smiled. "I know! Did you know, this is the first convo I've had with you since I got married!" She squealed.

Gabi laughed. "Yeah, Tay I know!" They both laughed and started jumping up and down while hugging each other.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Meanwhile over with Chad and Troy…..

Troy snapped his head when he heard two girls from afar screaming and jumping up and down. Troy just laughed and shook his head.

Chad looked at Troy and then he looked at Gabi and Taylor. Chad raised his eyebrows.

"You know Troy, I think that after the reception you need to talk to Gabi and work it all out" Chad said.

Troy turned to him and sighed. "I don't know. We'll probably just get into another fight."

Chad groaned. "Oh come on, Troy! You're not as stupid as me are you?"

Troy turned to him. "Now I'm more stupid than you! Look at you! You just got married to the woman of your dreams when I just let go of mine…"

Troy turned his head away sadly. Chad sighed. "Well then talk to her and tell her you don't want to fight, you just want to slowly talk things out with her."

Troy nodded his head at Chad. "Since when did you get so smart?" He asked him.

Chad shrugged. "Taylor put quite an impact on me these past years!"

Troy and Chad both laughed.

"So man, you know what you have to do right?" Chad asked him in conformation.

Troy turned and looked at Gabi who was now talking to Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi intently. Troy smiled and then turned to Chad again.

"Yeah, I know what I have to do."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

After Taylor and Gabi had settled down, the both started to talk.

"So, now that I'm married to my fairytale prince, what about you?" Taylor asked her curiously.

Gabi sighed. "Well for now I don't have one."

Taylor breathed heavily. "You sure about that?" She said as she turned Gabi to face Troy who was talking to Chad.

Gabi groaned and closed her eyes. "Taylor not now!"

"Why not? She has a point?" Sharpay's voice said. Gabi turned to her and opened her eyes to see Sharpay and Kelsi now standing there with Taylor.

Gabi sighed. "Guys, I really don't want to talk about him right now. I just want to enjoy Taylor and Chad's day for the moment!"

"GABI! You said that earlier! Quit making up excuses, what's this really about?" Taylor asked.

"Well….you know we got into a fight, it's just I really don't know what to say!" Gabi said with worry in her voice.

All three girls sighed. "It's okay to be scared right now Gabi" Kelsi said.

Gabi nodded her head. "I know it's just I have no freakin clue what to do!"

Everyone laughed. "It's okay Gabs" Taylor said reassuringly.

"Yeah Gabi, do what you want. But I know that deep down in you heart, what you really want to do is talk to him and be with him" Sharpay said straightly.

Gabriella gave a small smile. "Yeah" She said with no emotion at all.

Sharpay laughed. "But, just so you know, I saw the look you gave him right after the wedding when you parted ways after walking back down the aisle!"

Everyone laughed as Gabriella looked at her with her mouth wide open. "What the heck, Sharpay? I was just trying to be friendly!"

"Jeeze, girl calm down! She was just kidding!" Kelsi pointed out.

Gabi quickly calmed down. "Sorry it's just that we sort of talked while walking down the aisle about what a great wedding that was and how great it seemed that our best friends both got married…"

Taylor. Sharpay, and Kelsi's mouths all formed an 'O'. "Yeah…"Gabi whispered.

Taylor groaned. "Gabi, you're hopeless!" She whined.

Gabi looked at her, confused. "Huh?"

All of the girls rolled their eyes. "Come on, Gabs! That would've been the perfect opportunity right there to tell him to meet you somewhere after the reception!" Sharpay said to her.

"Well maybe I was still in shock of what happened last night!" Gabi yelled raising her voice.

Everyone stopped to look at her with confusion and she could feel Troy staring at her. "Sorry" She mumbled but didn't look at Troy.

Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi were all giggling silently. Gabi turned to them and glared at them. They quickly shut up.

"Smooth Gabs!" Taylor whispered. Gabi just glared at her.

"I need some wine!" Gabi grumbled as she went over to the bar.

All of the girls rolled their eyes and followed after her.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

_What did she mean by that? _Troy wondered to himself as he walked over to the main table where the bride, groom, bridesmaid, and grooms men sat at the reception.

Troy thought back to when she yelled out in front of everyone in the Church reception room. _'Maybe I was still in shock from what happened last night!' _

_WHAT DID SHE MEAN BY THAT? _Troy yelled again in his mind.

Suddenly, someone snapped fingers in front of his face. "Troy? You with me?" Chad's voice said.

Troy snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh uh yeah dude."

Chad looked at him weirdly but then said, "You're going to be sitting next to me and Taylor is on my other side, okay?"

"Oh uh yeah!" Troy said nervously.

Chad looked at him weirdly again. "Are you ok, man?" He asked unsurely.

"Yeah! Dude, I'm fine!" Troy said quickly.

"Whatever" Chad mumbled as they sat down.

The girls soon appeared at the table and said 'hi' before sitting down. Troy quickly looked at Gabi but looked away when she noticed him looking at her.

Gabi sighed and stared at the table.

Taylor smiled at Chad and kissed him. All the girls said, "Aw."

Everyone except for Gabriella. She just rolled her eyes. "Well, they are married aren't they?" Gabi said sarcastically.

Everone laughed as they order their drinks. When he got to Gabi she said, "A wine for me, PLEASE" She said with exaggeration.

They all laughed and Chad said, "Whoa Gabster, take it easy there!"

Gabi glared at hum. "Watch it there buddy! You may be married now, but I still have the authorization of telling you that I will NOT get drunk!" Gabi snapped.

Chad put his hands up in the air. "Hey Gab, I'm sorry. It's just that you seem stressed."

Gabi rolled her eyes as Chad quietly murmured to Troy, "I bet it has something to do with you. You better watch over her!"

Troy nodded as Gabi looked at them and narrowed her eyes. :Uh, Gabi are you okay?" Troy asked her nervously.

Gabriella sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Troy smiled faintly and looked down. Everyone noticed this and Sharpay said, "Hey! Maybe we should do the toasts now!"

Everyone agreed silently as Troy and Gabriella both looked up. THEY were both the ones who had to make the toasts.

Troy coughed. "I think I'll go first." Troy stood up and clinked his glass together to ge everyone's attention.

"Um, excuse me! May I have your attention please?" Troy yelled out. Everyone turned to look at him.

Troy cleared his throat again before starting, "Thank you. Well now, it's time for the best man and the maid of honor to make their speeches. I guess I'll go first. My name's Troy Bolton and I'm Chad's best man. I've also been his best friend for as long as I can remember. Since Kindergarten. And to see him getting married to a woman, that I have also known for a really long time, it's….it's just amazing!"

Taylor and Chad smiled at each other.

Troy continued on. "I know Taylor and Chad for as long as I can remember. And they are the perfect couple. It didn't seem like it at first. But once they got together, it was true that they were. And no one could deny it! Taylor and Chad, got married today, at 2:00 PM. That means they will get to spend the rest of their life together! And once I get married, I know that they would say the same thing for me" Troy finished.

Chad and Taylor both smiled at him as the all started clapping. Troy nodded and said, "I think it's time to hand it off to the very beautiful maid of honor!"

Gabriella blushed slightly but then smiled at Troy. "Thank you. Hello everyone! My name is Gabriella Montez and I'm Taylor's Maid of Honor. As you all know, Taylor and Chad getting married, was the greatest thing that possibly could have happened today! And this weekend for me has been, very life affirming to say the least…."

Troy smiled and looked down.

Gabriella continued. "But it has been amazing through all of it. I got to see old friends again who I missed very dearly. And I do mean all of them…." She continued as she emphasized 'all'.

Everyone knew what she was talking about and just smiled.

"But, what I loved the best out of all of this, was knowing that Taylor and Chad got married and are now happily living their life together, makes me know that old friends don't always loose touch, and these two people proved that for me!"

Taylor and Chad both laughed and nodded their heads.

"So, how did I meet these wonderful people? Well I met them in High School. I always moved around a lot, but this time I settled in a very special place. Right here. I met Taylor and we instantly clicked. We became the best of friends. And then Chad…wow. I met him in High School too. We soon had this brother-sister bond that I will cherish forever. He's like the brother I never had."

Everyone smiled up at Gabriella.

"So, to wrap this up, I will have to say, Taylor! I know your going to have a great life together!"

Everyone clapped and smiled at Gabriella. She smiled back and then she turned to Troy who she nodded to. He stood up and at the same time they both raised their glasses and said, "Here's to Taylor and Chad! Congratulations!" Then they clinked glasses.

Everyone else stood up and all said, "To Taylor and Chad!" They all clapped madly as they settled down.

Both Taylor and Chad stood up and started to speak.

"Well being the bride and groom we shouldn't really be giving speeches, but this is just one big thank you to our best man and Maid of Honor. If it weren't for you two, you would have never gotten us together in the first place!" Taylor said.

Both Troy and Gabriella looked up and looked at them funny. "Huh?" They both said.

Taylor and Chad laughed. "Don't try to deny it!" Chad started, "we both know that you two got us together!"

Taylor laughed as she saw both of their expressions. "It's true. When Gabriella came to East High, they both did something that everyone thought was impossible. They both tried out for the Winter Musical, even though Troy was a basketball jock, and Gabriella was a Science girl. Since of course the school had cliques, everyone was shocked to see them pair up together. So even Chad and I at the time thought that what Troy and Gabriella did wasn't what was best for them so….we briefly tried to break them up."

Chad cut in, "But then after we did something horrible that got Gabriella mad at Troy, we could see it in both of their eyes. They were both definitely not happy! So Taylor and I realized that what we did, we just weren't being friends at all. So we tried to get them back together, and while doing that both of us realized we had something in common. And I felt bad for all those years I called her a Science geek."

Taylor slapped Chad on the arm. "Ow!" He whimpered. The whole reception guests laughed.

"Anyway" Taylor started again, "It was because of Troy and Gabriella who broke up the cliques. It was because of Troy and Gabriella that made the whole school turn upside down! And, it was because of Troy and Gabriella who brought Chad and I together."

When Taylor finished, her and Chad both turned to Troy and Gabriella and smiled. "Thank you guys!" The both said.

Everyone clapped but Taylor quickly stopped them. "But just to finish it off, we both realized something. And now it's your turn for you both to realize something. You will always make a great team."

Taylor smiled and sat down. Everyone stayed quite as Troy and Gabriella snuck a glance at each other. When they locked eyes with each other Gabriella tried to give a small smile but Troy quickly looked away. Gabriella sighed.

Everyone looked at each other, worried and hoping at the same time, while the food was brought out.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

After the dinner, everyone went out to the dance floor as the Bride and Groom shared their dance.

Gabriella stood in the back with Sharpay and Kelsi, watching Chad and Taylor dance. She smiled to herself.

Troy was watching her and decided to go for it. He walked up behind her and quickly whispered in her ear, "Don't cry."

Gabi quickly spun around and she saw Troy standing there smiling. She nervously laughed. "Yeah, but it's hard not to. I mean they are just so happy!"

They both laughed and looked down, unsure of what to say next. Thankfully, the song ended and Taylor and Chad strode off the dance floor.

A fast song came on and Sharpay, Kelsi, and Taylor all pulled Gabi on the dance floor to dance.

Troy watched her as Gabi made her way onto the dance floor and started dancing and laughing with her friends. Troy just smiled.

Chad walked up to him and shook his head at him. "You got it bad man."

Troy snapped his attention to Chad. "Uh what?"

Chad just shook his head. Just then a slow song came on. Chad listened to it for a minute and then whispered to Troy, "Remember what me and Taylor said."

With that Chad left to go find Taylor. Troy just stood there for a minute thinking back. _Whatever happens, You will always make a great team. _

Troy then realized what he had to do. He saw Gabi making her way off the dance floor. He quickly ran over to her and stopped her.

"Um, Gabi, do…do, do you want to dance?" Troy asked her nervously.

Gabriella turned to look at him. She then gave a small smile. "Sure."

He smiled back as he took her hand and led her out onto the dance floor. They swayed along to the music, completely silent. After awhile, Gabi got comfortable and laid her head on Troy's shoulder. She smiled to herself. _Maybe everything will be okay _She thought to herself.

Troy smiled when Gabi put her head on his shoulder. He only hoped that this night would go good.

As soon as the song was over Gabi tried to turn around, but felt someone tugging on her arm. She turned around to see that it was Troy.

"Gabi, can you take a walk with me?" He asked sweetly.

Gabi sighed. She knew what he wanted to talk to her about. "Okay" She said quietly. He took her hand and led her out the Church rec room.

The gang watched them from afar. After they disappeared out of the Church, they all smiled to themselves and let out a breath. "Thank God!" They all whispered.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Troy and Gabi both walked outside and enjoyed the fresh air. They sat down on the steps and sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I know what you want to talk about" Gabi silently whispered.

Troy shot his head up, but then nodded. "Yeah. About yesterday night I.."

Gabi cut in. "No it was totally my fault! I left without saying anything and I left you hanging!"

"No Gabi! I understand completely! When you left I understood! You don't have to say it. Plus it hurts too much" Troy said softly.

"Troy I.." Gabi began but Troy stopped her.

"No Gabi! What's done is done! You don't have to feel sorry for me!" Troy said. And with that he started to walk away.

Gabi looked at him intently and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and said, "I still love you!"

Troy stopped in his tracks. _What did she just say? _Troy asked himself. He spun around slowly.

"What did you just say?" He asked her slowly.

Gabriella sighed. "I said that I still love you!" Gabi had a tear going down her cheek.

Troy walked up to her but didn't say anything.

"I always have! I have just been so stubborn to admit it! I hated how things left off with us, and I hated that it took me this look to realize it!" Gabi yelled.

Troy kept walking closer and closer to her. She just kept letting her tears fall off of her cheeks.

"Gabriella, I just want to say I'm sorry" Troy stated.

Gabriella looked up. "About what? I was the one who messed up!"

Troy shook his head. "No you weren't! I said stupid things I wish I never said 5 years ago, and then I said more things yesterday night! I just…I just"

But Troy couldn't go on because Gabi pressed her finger to his lips. "Troy, don't speak."

Troy looked at her as he stared into her eyes. Hr noticed that she was now crying but no sound was coming out. She just had tears streaming down her cheeks. Troy took his thumb and quickly wiped them away.

Right now they were standing so close together. "I love you Gabriella. Always" Troy whispered.

Gabriella sniffled and smiled up at Troy. "I love you, too Troy!" She choked out.

Troy closed the gap between them and pulled her into a gentle kiss. They pulled back and smiled.

"Come on!" Troy started, "We don't want to miss the rest of Taylor and Chad's big night!"

Gabriella smiled as Troy held out his hand for her to take. "Let's go!" She said as she took his hand.

They both walked hand in hand back into the Church.

**WHEW! I'm done with that chapter! Yes, you guys finally got what you want! But no….the story isn't over yet is it? Well there are more things to come up like:**

**Troy and Gabriella dating.**

**Sharpay and Kelsi moving back to Albuquerque for good.**

**FIGHTS! But between who?**

**How are Chad and Taylor enjoying married life? And do they have news for us?**

**Jason and Zeke come back to Albuquerque and see Sharpay and Kelsi again!**

**So as you can see, the whole story will NOT be based on only Troyella! Kay? Please review so I can get the next chapter up!  Thank you!**


	7. In Your Arms Again

**Okay here's the next chapter! Again, sorry it took so long for me to get it up! I've been busy! Okay PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW:-) Thanks!**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Troy and Gabriella walked back in the church, hand in hand. But they quickly unenterwined their fingers when they walked up to their friends. "Hey guys!" Gabriella exclaimed.

They all raised their eyebrows. "Why are you two so happy?" Kelsi asked them. Troy and Gabi looked at each other and shrugged. "Well we did work everything out" Troy said plainly.

Taylor eyed them suspiciously. "Did something ELSE happen?" She asked them curiously. "Nope!" Troy and Gabi both said at the same time, smiling.

They all shrugged it off, but Taylor and Chad knew that they had to have a talk with both of their best friends.

Everyone enjoyed the night, and Troy and Gabi danced like 57 times. They all shook their heads at them as they came back from dancing yet AGAIN. "That was fun!" Gabi giggled.

Everyone looked at them weirdly. "Okay, you two are officially too cheery!" Sharpay concluded.

They all laughed including Gabriella and Troy. "What? We're just trying to have fun!" Troy shrugged, trying to sound offended.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Yeah! Sure you are!"

Troy and Gabi sighed. They knew their secret wouldn't last long. But it was at least worth a try….

Gabi looked over at Taylor who mouthed to her, 'Tomorrow, my place with all the girls!' Gabi nodded and started talking with Chad.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHMSHMSHMHSMHSMHMSHMHSM**

After the reception, Troy and Gabi both went back to her place. Once they were safely inside, Troy plopped down on her couch.

"Oh my! I thought they would never give up!" Troy exclaimed. Gabi laughed. "Yeah I know! But they are on to us, Troy…"

"Gabi I know, but take a deep breath and everything will be okay!" Troy said hugging her, trying to calm her down.

Gabi sighed. "Why don't we just tell them? I mean why do we have to keep a secret from them?" She asked him.

Troy shrugged. "I guess we could. But you do know that they are going to kill us for keeping it a secret from us?" Troy laughed.

Gabi shook her head. "Yeah I know. But Taylor asked me to come over to her house tomorrow, and Kelsi and Sharpay are going to be there too. I'm guessing this has something to do with us!"

Troy laughed and grinned. "Yeah. Chad asked me to come to his place. But he said we were going to go shoot some hoops at the park, so they're going to keep us away from each other!"

Gabi smiled and raised her eyebrows. "Well, at least Chad and Taylor won't be able to hound us for a week while they're gone on their honeymoon!"

Troy said, "Ah! Yeah! They leave the day after tomorrow, don't they?" Gabi just nodded as she sighed and sat down on the couch.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Troy asked her curiously as he sat down next to her. Gabi turned to him. "Hm, just how things happen so fast, I guess I just haven't processed it yet!"

Troy laughed. "Yeah. Me neither!" Gabi grinned as she laid her head on Troy's shoulder. Troy smiled down at her and held her close.

"Hm, this is nice" Gabi whispered. Troy smiled. "You know what would be even better? If I get a goodnight kiss before I leave!" He whispered back.

Gabi giggled as she and Troy stood up so he could go. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she slipped her arms around his neck. He bent down and gave her an earth shattering kiss.

They both pulled back, smiling. "Wow! That was better than the first time!" Gabi exclaimed. Troy pretend to look hurt as she slapped him playfully.

"Ow!" Troy whimpered. Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Aw you poor baby!" She said while pushing him out the door.

"Hey, hey! Why in such a rush to get me out the house?" Troy asked as Gabi kept pushing him out.

She laughed. "Well if you never leave, then I won't get any sleep! And then when I go talk to Taylor tomorrow she'll ask why I didn't get much sleep and she will think bad things!"

Troy held up his hands. "Okay okay! I'm out! Lata sugar!" He said playfully. Gabi rolled her eyes at the name as she stepped closer to him.

She kissed him one last time. He deepened it as they both just stood there, kissing. Gabi let herself into it, but then pulled back. Troy groaned. "Aw man, why'd you have to go and do that!"

Gabi smiled. "Well if I didn't then you would STILL never leave!" She said. Troy laughed as he hugged her one last time and started walking away.

"I'll call you tomorrow!" He said as he turned to her and winked at her. Gabi giggled as she yelled out, "Okay!" She stepped into her apartment and closed the door.

Gabi went upstairs and slipped on a comfortable t-shirt and shorts. She slipped her curly hair into a ponytail as she crawled into bed.

Gabriella fell asleep with dreams about Troy.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Gabi groaned as she heard her cell phone ringing in the morning. She reached over to her nightstand and answered it. "Hello?" She said groggily.

"Gabi! Where are you?" Taylor's happy voice exclaimed on the other end.

Gabi sat up and yawned. "Um, I just woke up. Wait correction, YOU just woke me up!" Gabi said as rubbed her eyes.

"Huh?" Taylor asked, "You're not up yet! Gabi it's 12:00 and you were supposed to meet me at 11:30!"

Gabriella shot out of bed and looked at the clock. Sure enough, it read 12:00. "WHAT?" Gabi exclaimed. "I had no idea! I'm sorry I'll be there in 20!" She said as she quickly shut her phone and ran into the shower.

Gabi barely had time to dry her hair, and pull her now straight hair into a ponytail, and throw on a pair of pink baby phat sweats and pink baby phat sneakers.

She practically jogged out to her car, pulling on her dark sunglasses, and pulled out the driveway.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Gabriella pulled into Taylor and Chad's driveway and ran toward the door and knocked on it. Taylor opened it and smiled. "There you are!"

Gabi walked into the house and said, "Taylor I'm so sorry, I forgot to set my clock!" Taylor laughed. "But aren't you usually up by now?" She asked her.

Gabriella shrugged. "Well yesterday was a special and fun day! I guess I was so tired and excited last night, so I slept way to late!"

Taylor raised her eyebrows as her and Gabi walked into the living room. "And why were you so happy?" Taylor asked Gabi curiously.

Gabi looked at Taylor like she was insane. "Well, you did get married yesterday silly!" Gabriella exclaimed.

Taylor looked at her weirdly and shook her head and said, "Okay…" As they sat down in the living room, where Sharpay and Kelsi were already sitting.

Taylor was wearing blue jean capris and a blue tank top with her hair down and straight with blue flip flops. Sharpay was wearing a pink mini skirt with a white sequin sparkly tank top and stiletto heels. Her hair was down and wavy with a sparkly butterfly pin holding some of her hair back. Kelsi was in tight blue jeans with a red baby doll top and red sneakers. She had her hair pulled back in a spiky ponytail.

They all smiled at Gabriella as she sat down. "Hey guys! What's going on?" She asked all of them. They all said, "Nothing!" At the same time. Gabriella looked at them curiously but let it go.

"So Gabriella!" Sharpay started, but was cut off by the ringing of Gabriella's cell phone. "Sorry!" She mumbled as she flipped open her cellphone and answered it. "Hello?" She asked.

"Hey hun!" Troy's voice said on the other end. Gabriella looked down nervously. "Oh uh hey!" She said.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked her, worried. "Oh I'm fine! I'm just sitting here with Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi!" Gabi said.

"Oh!" Troy said getting to why she was being so weird. "You haven't told them yet, huh?" He asked.

"Nope!" Gabi replied. Troy laughed. "Well then I'll let you go, but call me later!" Troy said. Gabi smiled, "Can do! Talk to you later! Bye!" She said as she hung up.

Gabi turned her attention to everyone else who were all looking at her. "What?" She asked them cautiously.

"Who was THAT?" Sharpay asked raising her eyebrows. "Troy" Gabriella said plainly. "Oooohhh!" Everyone all said. Gabriella just rolled her eyes.

"Okay whatever!" She replied. "So Sharpay, what were you going to say?" She asked her friend.

Sharpay smiled as she looked at the other girls, and then she nodded and turned back to Gabriella. "So, um, what we wanted to know was, what's going on with you and Troy?" She asked Gabi getting excited.

Gabi sighed. "Fine I should tell you guys that…..we're going out!" Gabi managed to get out. All the girls started squealing and flailing their arms as Gabi just put her hands over her ears.

"Okay guys! You can stop screaming now!" Gabi yelled. The three girls stopped screaming and turned to Gabi. They quickly got over their happiness and started with the questions.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Taylor asked.

"How did you guys get back together?" Kelsi asked.

"Have you guys told each other that you love each other yet?" Sharpay asked.

They all started with the questions all at once, as Gabi put up her hand signaling them to stop. "Whoa, whoa, hold it there!" Gabi yelled as they all quickly shut up.

"One at a time!" Gabi said. "I'll go first!"Taylor said. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?" She shouted loudly. The other girls jumped about 20 feet in the air.

"Jeeze, Tay! Calm down! Sorry we didn't tell you, we just wanted to have a little freedom until you guys jumped with the questions!" Gabriella replied. Taylor shrugged. "Okay, good enough for me!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Okay Kelsi, what was your question?" She asked her. Kelsi smiled. "Well, how did it happen?" She asked curiously.

All the girls squealed as they all leaned in for Gabi to tell them. Gabi laughed and said, "Well we fought some more, and then we fought again, and then again, and then again, and then we made up and kissed!" Gabi explained plainly.

Everyone frowned. "Can't you tell us a LITTLE more than that?" Kelsi pleaded. Gabi smiled and shook her head. "Nope that stays between Troy and I!"

All the girls looked at her with their mouths wide open. "Ew, Gabi! Already?" Sharpay asked. Gabi's eyes widened. "Oh no no no no!" She said quickly.

All the girls let out a sigh in relief. "Thank goodness that was close!" Taylor said while putting a hand over her heart.

Gabi laughed and shook her head. "Okay, Sharpay! Hit me with your question!" Gabi exclaimed. Sharpay clapped her hands together and smiled. "Well…have ou told him that you love him yet?"

Gabi grinned. "Maybe…." All the girls rolled their eyes. "I'll take that as a yes!" Sharpay said while shaking her head. They all laughed together as they headed out to get something to eat.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Meanwhile, Chad and Troy were at the park, shooting hoops. After shooting a slam dunk, Troy bent down to take a breath.

"Man, you are just as good as you were in High School!" Chad exclaimed. Troy laughed. "Well I do coach here now at East High, so yeah!"

They both laughed as they sat down for a minute. They pulled out their water bottles and took a drink. "So, dude, what's with you and Gabi?" Chad asked his best friend.

Troy looked at him. "What do you mean?" He asked Chad. Chad just sighed. "You know what I mean! You two were WAY too happy last night when you both came back from going outside!"

Troy sighed. "Okay, we got back together, you happy now?" Chad stared at his best friend in shock. He stood up. "How could you not tell me?" He yelled.

Troy winced at this. "Sorry dude, we wanted some time to ourselves before you guys cut in!" Chad laughed. "Okay, you're off the hook this time!"

Troy sighed in relief. "Thank goodness" He mumbled to himself. "So how exactly did it happen?" Chad asked.

Troy groaned. "I thought you were going to let me off the hook!"

Chad shook his head. "No no my friend! I said I was going to let you off the hook about not telling us at first. Not about what actually happened!"

Troy groaned again as he leaned his head back. "So?" Chad asked again. Troy glared at him.

"Fine! I'll tell you! We fought, made up, and kissed, the end!" Troy said tiredly. Chad whined, "Oh come on Troy! That's it?"

Troy nodded. "Yup that's it!" He said as he took a drink of his water again. Chad sighed as they continued to play basketball.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Gabriella pulled into her driveway later that day, and to her surprise, Troy was sitting there on her porch, waiting for her.

Gabi looked at him in surprise. "What are you doing here?" She asked him. Troy just shrugged. "I didn't want to go a whole day without seeing my girl friend!"

Gabi giggled. _I like the sound of that. Girl friend_ Gabi thought to herself. She smiled. Troy looked at her. "Whatcha smiling about?" He asked her curiously.

Gabi laughed. "Oh I don't know. Maybe it's because I can be called your girl friend!" She said smiling.

Troy grinned back and laughed. He pulled her closer to him as they shared a kiss on her front porch. "Hm, I missed that today!" Troy said.

"Me too!" Gabi whispered back. "We should do it more often!" Troy grinned and nodded. "Yes we should…" He whispered back as they closed the gap between them and kissed again as they deepend it.

They both pulled back with wide grins. Gabi took his hand and led him through the door. "Come hang out with me for a while!" Gabi said smiling as they walked into the living room.

They both sat down next to each other and started to watch a movie. Troy put his arms around her and Gabi laid her head on his shoulder.

They were both just happy that they were in each other arms again.

**There you go! PLEASE REVIEW:-)**

**Coming up in the next chapter: Taylor and Chad leave for their Honeymoon. And Gabi goes to work, but it's just not based on her going back to work….**

**Jason and Zeke won't come in until a couple more chapters. I don't know, I'll just have to wait and see. Oh and a special guest comes in too:-)**

**Oh and one last thing. On my profile, I put the bridesmaid dresses, Taylor's Wedding Dress, and The guys' tuxedos for the wedding(My imagination)**

**REVIEW:-)**


	8. A Day In Our Lives

**Hey guys! Thanx to all who reviewed, I know I always say this but you guys definitely ROCK:-) hehe, here's the next chapter and hope ya'll review! And it's not going to be super long ya know…**

Taylor and Chad were at the airport getting ready to board their flight to Hawaii. Gabriella, Troy, Rachel, Sharpay, and Kelsi were all there.

Gabi was wearing a black jean skirt(not a long one) and a blue baby doll top. She also had blue flip flops on and her hair was pulled back in half up, half down.

Taylor was wearing a purple cami and white shorts. She had purple flip flops on, and her hair was pulled back in a spiky bun with a purple flower resting on her head.

Sharpay had on a gold colored silky skirt that went down to her knees, with a gold tank top, and a gold sequin shrug. She had her blonde hair wavy, with gold sequin ballet flats.

Kelsi had on blue jean capris with a baby pink cami. She also had on light pink sketchers tennis shoes, and she had her brown hair down, and straightened.

Rachel had on blue jean shorts, with a basic tight top, that was yellow with blue flowers. She had yellow flip flops and had her hair in a high ponytail.

Both boys, Troy and Chad, had on cargo pants. Troy had on a gray shirt from American Eagle, and Chad had on a brown one.**(AN: Sorry, I just like saying the outfits!)**

"Now boarding flight 251 to Honolulu, Hawaii!" The flight announcer said. Taylor and Chad turned to their friends and squealed excitedly with them.

"I guess this it!" Taylor said excitedly. Gabi rolled her eyes. "You're making it sound like you aren't ever going to see us again!" She giggled.

Everyone laughed. "Watch it Gabi! And by the way, aren't you two supposed to be at work?" Taylor asked pointing to Gabi and Rachel.

"Boss is letting us come in an hour late, since you were leaving this morning and all" Rachel replied. Taylor's mouth formed an 'o'.

Everyone laughed again as they all exchanged goodbyes. "Take care of yourselves now!" Troy said to them sounding like a cowboy. Gabriella rolled her eyes and smacked Troy in the stomach.

"Take care of Gabi now!" Chad replied eyeing Troy. Gabi sighed. "Chad I'll be fine! It's not like he'll do anything to me!"

Troy started whistling as he looked up. Chad just gave him a death glare. Troy shot his hands up. "Dude, I'm kidding! I would NEVER do anything to Gabi!" He replied putting his arms around her protectively. Gabi just smiled as she leaned into his chest.

Chad and Taylor rolled their eyes in disgust but quickly got over it. "Well Chad we better be going!" Taylor exclaimed happily as she hugged her friends goodbye one last time before they headed through the gate.

"I miss them already" Gabi whimpered as they all started to head out the airport. Troy grabbed Gabi's shoulder and turned her to him. "You gonna be okay?" He asked.

Gabi smiled and nodded. "Yeah I just miss them, that's all" She replied.

Troy gave her a look. "Already?" He asked. Gabi just glared at him. "Sorry" he mumbled. Gabriella laughed and gave him a hug.

They both pulled apart and looked in each other's eyes. Troy slowly leaned in and kissed Gabi softly on the lips. They held it for a few minutes, but pulled apart when they needed air.

When they both pulled apart, they grinned from ear to ear. "I love you" Gabi whispered. Troy smiled. "I know!"

Gabi glared at him. Troy coughed, "and I love you too!" He finished. Gabi smiled. "Much better!"

They both slowly leaned in again and kissed. This one was shorter, but when they pulled apart this time, their smiles were as wide as they could be.

Troy whined. "Are you SURE you have to go to work today?" He put on his puppy dog face. Gabi laughed and turned his head away from her and said, "Put that puppy dog face away! I have to go, plus I have to work on Taylor's stuff, too!"

Troy looked at her confused. "I thought Rachel was doing that?" He asked. "We're both doing it" Gabi grumbled.

Troy laughed. "Well then, I'll kiss you for good luck!" He smiled as he leaned down again. They started making out in the airport. The girls were a few feet away, and were watching them while rolling their eyes.

"Come on Romeo and Juliet!" Sharpay yelled as they broke apart swiftly, causing Gabi to blush. "Yeah, we're going to be late for work!" Rachel continued.

Gabi's eyes bulged out. "Oh my gosh!" She screeched. "I have to go!" She continued, as she quickly pecked Troy on the cheek and scurried away from everyone with Rachel. "I'll call you!" Troy yelled as he sighed.

Sharpay and Kelsi came over to him. "It's okay, it's just work!" Kelsi said while she rested a hand on Troy's shoulder.

Troy sighed. "Yeah I know" He said but quickly got over it. "Okay, so what are you guys doing today?" He asked.

"Well we were going to go get some lunch since it's almost 11:00" Sharpay said. "Can I come with?" Troy asked.

Sharpay and Kelsi laughed. "Of course!"

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Gabriella sighed as her boss just came over with another stack of papers for Gabriella to work on.

"I need you to test all of these and fill the papers out!" Her boss said as he pointed to the microscopes. Gabriella nodded and once her boss was gone, she groaned and put her head down on her experiment table.

Rachel laughed and came over to Gabriella. "Having trouble today?" She asked Gabi while laughing. Gabi just glared at her.

"This better be some honeymoon, cuz when Chad and Taylor get back, NOTHING is stopping me from blowing up at her!" Gabriella growled.

Rachel backed away. "Whoa girl! Calm down! I know your stressed, trust me I have a lot of work too!" Rachel mumbled.

"RACHEL! Back to work!" Their boss yelled. "Which I should be doing right now!" Rachel yelped as she ran away.

Gabriella laughed and shook her head as she continued to do her work. Gabi stopped and sighed for a minute before continuing. _Only 3 more hours… _She thought to herself.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Chad and Taylor got out of their taxi and immediately felt a rush of hot air. They looked around their hotel and saw a beautiful site.

After they grabbed their bags from the trunk, they both set their stuff down and held each other, gazing at the view. "Wow…" Taylor said in amazement.

"I know" Chad whispered back. They grabbed their stuff and checked into the hotel. Once they got in their room, Taylor flopped down on the bed and sighed.

"You tired, baby?" Chad asked her, coming over and sitting next to her. "Uh huh" Taylor mumbled closing her eyes.

Chad chuckled and kissed her forehead. He looked over to the window, but instead saw a sliding door that led to a balcony. "Oh Taylor, you HAVE to see this!" Chad exclaimed in amazement as he walked out the sliding door and onto the balcony.

Taylor groaned and got up. She walked over to the sliding door and opened it. "Chad what's so important that…" She started but couldn't find the words when she looked at the sights.

"Wow!" Taylor whispered in amazement. Chad grinned. "It's beautiful isn't it Tay?" He whispered to her.

Taylor kept staring out and all she could do was nod. Chad wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. Taylor smiled and hugged him tight as they stood there and watched the sun set.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Troy, Sharpay, and Kelsi gathered inside a nice restaurant. "I feel weird being here with two girls" Troy whispered to them.

Sharpay and Kelsi glared at him. "You better quit you're whining or I'm not paying for your meal!" Sharpay snapped.

Troy looked at her weirdly. "But you're rich! Why wouldn't you?" He asked.

Sharpay and Kelsi both rolled their eyes and slapped Troy on each of his arms. "Ow!" Troy yelped and rubbed both his arms.

Sharpay and Kelsi both laughed and said, "You deserved it!" They continued to laugh as Troy just sighed when they got into their booth.

After they ordered their food, Troy just stared off into space. Kelsi and Sharpay exchanged glances as Kelsi snapped her fingers in front of Troy's face.

"Troy? Hello? Are you with us?" Kelsi asked. Troy snapped out of his trance. "Oh yeah, sorry."

Both Sharpay and Kelsi sighed. "Gabriella?" They asked questionally. Troy just nodded.

Sharpay sighed. "Troy she's only at work! She'll be back later tonight!" She exclaimed. Troy just sighed. "Yeah I know, but we just got back together…."

"And you want to spend a night alone with her?" Kelsi asked, finishing his sentence. "Yup" He replied.

"Aw!" Sharpay and Kelsi both exclaimed, smiling at him.

Troy just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah? But what should I do?" He asked, desperately needing help. The two girls laughed at his pleading face.

"Well, go to her work after we finish eating, bring her flowers, and ask her out!" Sharpay said simply.

Troy's shoulders slumped. "Really?" He asked. The two girls nodded vigorously. Troy sighed. "Ok!" He gave in.

The two girls squealed as they started to eat.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

After Troy, Sharpay, and Kelsi finished eating, they all went to get some roses for Gabriella. After that, they went to the Chemistry Lab.

Troy groaned. "Should I really be doing this?" He asked nervously. Both the girls sighed. "YES!" Sharpay yelled which scared Troy half to death.

Kelsi sighed. "Troy you can! Plus, Gabriella needs a nice, relaxing night! Since she has dragon boss and all!" She said as they all laughed.

"Okay, I'll do it!" Troy said confidently. "That a boy!" Both the girls said.

Troy rolled his eyes and started to walk into Gabriella's work as Sharpay and Kelsi sat in Sharpay's car. Troy stepped inside and looked around the place but never caught sight of Gabriella.

He finally saw a lady at the front desk and he walked over to her. The lady smiled up at him. "Yes, how may I help you?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Gabriella Montez?" Troy asked politely, still holding the roses. The lady smiled. "Yes, she's just around that corner" She replied.

Troy nodded his head in thanks as he walked down the hall. As he turned the corner, he saw Gabriella working on some papers. Troy smiled. _Here I go _He thought as he walked towards her.

"Knock knock!" He said. Gabriella jumped at his voice. "God, don't scare me like that Troy!" She exclaimed.

Troy chuckled as Gabi grinned. "What are you doing here?" She asked confused. Troy just smiled back.

"Well _these _are for you!" He replied as he pulled the roses from behind his back. Gabi just gasped as she grabbed the flowers.

"Wow! They're beautiful Troy!" She whispered breathless as she got up to hug him. After she did, he smiled at her. "What?" She asked.

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering if you would like to go out to eat tonight?" He asked her. _Please say yes, please say yes! _He exclaimed in his mind.

Gabi smiled. "I would LOVE to!" She exclaimed as she kissed him passionately. "MONTEZ!" Her boss boomed.

Gabriella quickly broke the kiss and looked at her boss, sheepishly. "Sorry!" She exclaimed. "You have to go Troy!" She whispered to him as she sat back down and started working again.

Troy just nodded as he said bye. "Bye" Gabriella mumbled back not looking up. Troy sighed, as he started walking back out of the lab.

_Is her work ALWAYS going to be like this? _He thought to himself.

**Well that's it! For now….at least. LOL. Anyway, you guys know what you need to do! Hehe. Coming up next:  
**

**More with Chad and Taylor in Hawaii. Troy and Gabi have dinner, and talk about their life…and past a little bit more. Sharpay gets a surprising phone call(and NOT from who you think it'll be!)**

**REVIEW:-)**


	9. Those Cute Moments

**Hey guys! I'm back, from laying low for the past week! LOL, sorry about that! I've been really busy! Anyway, here's the next chappie! Hope you like! Please R&R! Oh and thanks to my wonderful reviewers! YOU ROCK:-)**

Taylor woke up yawning, and saw Chad sleeping peacefully beside her. She checked her watch, it read _1:30 AM. _Taylor sighed and slumped back down, which caused Chad to wake up.

"Um, is it morning: Chad asked, still asleep. Taylor silently giggled and decided to play with him a little.

"No honey, it's not time for school yet. Just go to bed okay?" Taylor said in a fake mother's voice. "Okay mom..." Chad said grumpily and tried to fall asleep.

"Goodnight, my little angel!" Taylor whispered trying to stifle a laugh. Chad smiled faintly and murmured, "Goodnight, mommy", without opening his eyes.

Taylor tried to keep a staright face as she bent down and gave Chad a soft kiss on the lips. Chad's eyes popped wide open and shot up, breaking the kiss. "What the hell?" Chad exclaimed, as Taylor started cracking up.

Chad glared at her. "So not funny Tay! I thought you were my mom!" Chad grumbled. Taylor snorted. "Puh-leeze. You're mom would definitely not kiss you like that!"

Chad smiled mischeviously. "Hmm…I don't remember that part! Do you mind showing me again?" He asked playfully.

Taylor had a smile at the corner of her lips. _Hmm…should I play with him again, or should let him go ahead with it? Hey, I think playing is A LOT more fun! Hehe _Taylor thought in her mind. Taylor raised her eyebrows at him and smiled as she started to lean in. Chad got all excited but just as their lips were about to touch, Taylor pulled away. "You know? I'm REALLY tired! After all it IS 1:30 in the morning!" Taylor said.

Chad groaned and laid back down. "Aw, Tay, COME ON! We're married now! This is our first night as husband and wife!" Chad exclaimed trying to get Taylor to get the hint.

Taylor just sighed and let out a, "hum.." which caused Chad to roll his eyes. Taylor got up and started skipping around the room. "What are you doing?" Chad asked her, a little weirded out.

Taylor just shrugged. "Hm, nothing really! Just waiting for my super cute husband to come over here and hug me and start kiss.." Taylor started but was cut off by Chad wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to face him.

He smiled mischeviously. "I beat you to it" He whispered as his face got closer to Taylor's. Taylor smiled and said, "You sure did!"

Taylor leaned in and her and Chad started making out. Dare I say more.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Gabriella was over at her apartment, rushing to get ready fast enough before Troy came to pick them up for their date.

Gabriella groaned in frustration as she tried to put her make-up on. She started mumbling to herself. "Ugh, that stupid boss made me stay late and now I may not be ready in time for Troy who will be here in 5 minutes! I hate my job sometimes….oh well. I'll probably have to get used to it….why did Taylor have to go on her Honeymoon and leave me with all her work?...Ugh, well as long as she's happy then I guess it's worth it….She's probably with Chad right now, sucking face and drinking pineapple juice while lying at the beach…..lucky!"

Gabriella was disturbed from her thoughts when there was a knock on the door. Gabriella squealed and rushed to put her earrings in. Gabriella was wearing an orange sliky dress that went to her knees. She had her hair curled, and put half up and half down.

Gabriella yelled out, "Just a minute!" before quickly putting on her orange stiletto heels and grabbing her orange clutch.

Gabriella opened the door to see Troy standing there, wearing jeans, and a button up wife beater and a black blazer jacket over it. He looked at her appearance and was just in awe. Gabriella laughed at how he had his mouth open, and he was just staring at her.

Gabriella snapped her fingers in front of his eyes, "Hello? Earth to Troy!" She said while cracking up.

Troy came back to reality and blushed madly. "Sorry" He mumbled. Gabriella laughed as she shut the door to her apartment. "It's okay! Plus I thought it was kind of cute!" She said smiling widely.

Troy grinned widely back at her and raised his eyebrows. "Oh really? Well I think you just look plain cute tonight!" He said cheesily.**(AN: Is that a word? LOL, oh well!) **Gabriella laughed and shook her head as they got to his car.

Troy opened the door for her as Gabriella rolled her eyes. "You were always such a gentleman, Troy!" She teased as she got into the car. Troy laughed as he said, "That's one of the many touches I have that makes women drawn to me!" With that Troy shut the door and jogged over to the other side.

Troy started the car and looked over at Gabriella who was glaring at him. "What?" He asked, but then realized his mistake. "Oh, well YOU are the only girl for me, Gabi!" He said quickly and trying it in his sweet voice.

Gabriella rolled her eyes as they both laughed and drove off to their destination.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**(AN: Okay I'm gonna skip ahead a little bit with Chad and Taylor, I hope I don't get confusing!)**

Taylor was woken up again, with the sun shining in her eyes. She groaned and rubbed her eyes before sitting up. She yawned and looked over to the spot next to her in the bed, where Chad wasn't there. Taylor kept staring at that spot and looked around their room, for Chad, but she didn't find him. She was starting to get worried when Chad walked in through the door, carrying two boxes and two drinks in his hand.

Taylor just glared at Chad, who just smiled at her. "Hey Tay! Is something wrong?" He asked her.

Chad Danforth you scared the crap out of me! I couldn't find you anywhere, you dork!" Taylor started screaming.

Chad tried to hold in his laughter as he took a step forward putting down the food and turning to Taylor. "Well Mrs. Danforth, I am perfectly fine, and I just went to get us some food, and I am currently standing in front of you" Chad whispered to her getting just inches away from her face.

Taylor tried not to smile but she couldn't stop it. "I like that name, don't you?" She exclaimed as Chad laughed. "Yes I do. It's perfect and only for you babe!" Chad whispered to her as he planted a soft kiss on her lips. They were getting into it, but Taylor suddenly stopped it.

Chad groaned as Taylor walked over to the food, giggling. "Sorry, honey, but I'm hungry!" She pouted as she grabbed her food and sat down at the table. Chad smiled and shook his head as he grabbed his food and also sat down.

"You're acting like a Danforth already!" Chad laughed as Taylor rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah you are such a pig Chad!" She exclaimed but Chad wasn't listening because he was too busy stuffing his face with food.

Taylor laughed to herself and started to eat. "Point proven!" She said as Chad looked up. "Huh?" He asked. Taylor rolled her eyes and said, "Nevermind."

Chad just shrugged and went back to his food. Taylor giggled to herself as they ate in silence. But the whole time they were thinking about how happy they were. Well-Chad was thinking about how happy they were AND food, haha.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Troy and Gabriella arrived at the restaurant they were going to eat at and they took their seats. Troy and Gabriella basically stared at each other, smiling, until the waiter came to take their orders. After the waiter left, Troy and Gabriella just continued to stare at each other.

Troy stopped staring at her and started laughing. "Are we just going to have a staring competition for the rest of the night?" He joked as Gabi gave in and stopped staring at Troy and also started laughing.

Gabriella sighed deeply and put her chin in her hand and rested her elbow on the table, and softly closed her eyes but they were jerked open by troy asking, "Gabi? Are you okay?"

Gabriella yawned and smiled at him. "I'm fine Troy! I'm just really tired, that stupid boss of mine made me work late today, argh!" Gabriella said getting depressed.

Troy looked at her and reached over the table and grabbed her hand. "Gabi, if your too tired, we could just eat and go straight home if you want" He whispered.

Gabriella nodded tiredly but smiled. "Troy, I don't want to ruin the night! Trust me, you are the best thing that's happened to me today!" She laughed as Troy grinned and laughed along with her. "I am aren't I?" He asked confidently.

Gabriella rolled her eyes at him and he said, "Really Gabi! If you want to cut this night short…then I understand" He said as Gabriella grinned again.

"Thanks Troy. We can eat first, then go, alright?" She confirmed and Troy nodded his head as the food came. They thanked the waiter and then ate in silence.

Troy had about a million thoughts running through his head. _Great, I know it's not Gabi's fault for being tired, but, I haven't had any romantic time with her yet! And her dumb boss isn't helping either! Ugh, we even have to cut this night short! Eegh, I hate this. I absolutely do _Troy thought while eating quietly.

Gabriella took notice of this, and looked at Troy and could tell something was wrong. "Troy? Are you sure you're okay?" She asked. Troy shot his head up to her and nodded while smiling, "Yes! I'm great! Oh wow, you finished?" He asked in a hurry.

Gabriella looked at him weirdly but nodded and Troy said, "Ok" as he got the check. After they paid the bill, Troy and Gabriella walked out of the restaurant, hand in hand. They smiled at each other, happy that this moment was even happening.

After Troy got Gabriella in the car and shut the door, she let out a big sigh before Troy joined her in the car. _I know that this was not the night he had planned _Gabriella thought to herself as they started to drive towards Gabi's home.

When they got to Gabriella's front door, she smiled at him as she opened the door. "Come in for awhile" She said, but Troy shook his head. "No Gabi, you're too tired remember?" He said.

Gabriella sighed. "I'd get a much better sleep if you were here…" She trailed off. Troy looked at her and grinned widely. "But…I could just go in all by myself, and then you would have to go on home, all by yourself…" Gabi went on dramatically.

Troy rolled his eyes. 'Okay, okay Ms. Dramatic! I'll stay!" He laughed as they walked into Gabriella's house. She frowned. "You don't sound very happy" She pouted, but tried to hide her laugher because she knew that he would know that this was all a joke on him.

Troy chuckled and lifted Gabi's chin up for her to look at him. "I'm in my beautiful girlfriend's house right now, how much happier could I be?" He asked softly, when Gabi whispered quietly, "Maybe when I do this" And with that, Gabriella planted a soft kiss on Troy's lips.

Troy, not breaking the kiss, wrapped his arms around her waist as Gabi wrapped her arms around Troy's neck and pulled him closer. Troy deepened the kiss as they walked slowly towards the couch. They ended up having a make-out session.

Gabriella, running out of breath, broke the kiss and smiled up at Troy. "Well, we better be getting into bed now, I'm really tired!" She said yawning. Troy smiled at her and nodded, while picking her up off the couch and carrying her up the stairs to the bedroom.

Gabriella squealed. "Troy! What are you doing?" She asked frantically as he started walking up the stairs. Troy chuckled at her nervousness. "I'm carrying you up the stairs since you are really tired!" He said but added, "Oh and I would NEVER in my LIFE drop you!"

Gabriella smiled at this and gave him a light peck on the lips as he put her down. "Thanks!" She said as she grabbed some pajamas and scurried off into the bathroom. Troy laughed and shook his head at her as he undressed to his boxers, and the white shirt he had under his wife beater he wore that day.

Gabriella came out, revealing some old wildcat gym shorts, and a long East High shirt. Troy laughed at what she was wearing. "Wow? Me being here brings back old memories, huh?" He said trying to stifle a laughed.

Gabriella glared at him and spoke back. "Oh yeah? Well I see you still haven't lost your basketball touch!" She said while looking at Troy's boxers which were covered with basketballs on them.

Troy blushed as they both got into bed. "Yeah yeah, but that may be why I'm a basketball couch huh?" He said all 'smart alecky'. Gabriella rolled her eyes at him, but he continued anyway, "Besides, I see you haven't lost your Freaky Math Girl touch either, huh?" He said pointing to Gabriella's lab coat that hung on the wall.

Gabriella smiled and turned to Troy. "Well then maybe, that's why I'm a worker in a chemistry lab, huh?" She said mimicking what Troy had said, but changing it into the Chemistry Lab instead of Basketball couch.

Troy raised his eyebrows. "Wow, you are definitely still really smart!" He exclaimed while trying to act surprised. Gabriella giggled and playfully punched Troy in the arm. "Ow, that hurt!" Troy whimpered while rubbing his arm and pouting.

Gabriella formed a smile at her lips as she thought of something. "Oh yeah?" She whispered mysteriously. Troy raised his eyebrows at her as she scooted closer to Troy. But he figured out what she was doing and played along, definitely.

"Oh yeah" He whispered, and this time he scooted closer to her. "Oh yeah?" Gabriella continued and scooted closer to him. Troy took the last scoot and said, "Oh yeah!" Very softly, as he kissed Gabi on the lips.

They continued to make out for awhile when Gabi broke apart. Troy groaned, "Gabi? Why'd you quit on me?" He asked whining. Gabriella rolled her eyes and pulled the covers over her as she laid back. "You do remember the reason why I wanted to go to bed, right?" She asked.

Troy sighed and sat back on the bed. Gabriella smiled and let her head rest against Troy's chest. Troy grinned at this, and wrapped his arms protectively around Gabriella and they both slept peacefully.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Meanwhile, Sharpay and Kelsi spent the night watching movie's over at Sharpay and Kelsi's new condo they shared for the meantime.

"So, when are we going to plan on telling everyone that we are both going to live in Albuquerque?" Kelsi asked Sharpay excitedly. Sharpay laughed at Kelsi's eagerness. "Soon, probably when Chad and Taylor get home!" She replied.

Kelsi groaned, not wanting to wait that long. She sighed as Sharpay looked over at her. "Whatcha, thinking about Kels?" She asked her friend. Kelsi just shrugged.

Sharpay looked at her with worried. "Is everything okay?" She asked. Kelsi laughed. "Yeah! Everything's fine…I'm just thinking about the High School days…" Kelsi said, drifting off into her thoughts.

_Well, duh, she was thinking about High School Days! Or more importantly…she's thinking about Jason _Sharpay thought. She sighed, but immediately jumped at the sound of her cellphone ringing.

"Holy crap!" She screamed, "That scared me!" She continued squealing. Kelsi just looked at her, very annoyed. "Well then, why don't you answer it?" She asked Sharpay.

Sharpay gasped and answered the phone without looking at the caller id. "Hello?" She asked. She paused for a moment as the person on the other line spoke but then screamed,

"OH MY GOD!"

**Haha. Sorry guys! I'm so mean, sometimes! I'm sorry :-( But anyway, who is it that called Sharpay? Well you'll just have to wait until next time! Oh and I promise it won't be a really long time again, I really promise:-)**

**Coming up in the next chapter: Who was it that called Sharpay? And what do they have to tell her? Also, more things happen in the next few days of the life with Gabriella Montez, but unfortunately it includes her dragon boss…..oh and Chad and Taylor start going on the adventures of Hawaii….but one turns up to not be so much of an adventure…..stay tuned!**

**LOL, I just sounded like a cheesy commercial….HAHA. Anyway, well that's really the summary of the next chapter!**

**Please do what you guys do best, PLEASE!**

**R&R!REVIEW:-)**


	10. Falling Apart

**Hey hey! See, I told you that it wouldn't take me long to update again! Actually I'm on another one of my updating crisis's! Lol, it's not technically a bad thing though! **

**So…you wanna find out who called Sharpay? Do ya, do ya? LOL, well I'm gonna tell ya! Have fun!**

**DON'T FORGET TO R&R:-)**

"Who is it?" Mouthed Kelsi, after she heard Sharpay scream, 'OH MY GOD', into the phone. Sharpay nearly dropped the phone.

"Ry….Ry…Ryan?" Sharpay asked. The other person on the line said something and she gasped and replied excitedly, continuing her conversation, "Oh my gosh! Ry, how are you? I haven't talked to you in a while! Yeah….I know we should talk more….how's Clarissa? That's great! OH MY GOSH, she is? I'm sooo happy for you! Okay, okay I'll talk to you later then, okay bye!" She finished and hung up in a daze.

Kelsi just gave Sharpay a look of confusion. Sharpay just looked right back at her and asked, "What?"

Kelsi just shrugged as she walked over to the kitchen. "Oh nothing, it's just that I thought you talked to Ryan a lot!" She replied as she poured herself a glass of milk.

Sharpay sighed as she sat at the counter of the kitchen. "Not anymore, really. He's living up in New York, still doing Broadway shows, remember?" Kelsi just nodded and mouthed an 'o'.

"Yeah, he got married to Clarissa White, and today I just found out that she's 5 months pregnant!" Sharpay exclaimed.

Kelsi's eyes bulged out. "You haven't talked to Ryan in 5 MONTHS?" She screamed.

Sharpay giggled. "No, I haven't talked to him in like 2 and a half! I guess we've both been busy or something! I mean, before I came to Albuquerque for the wedding, I still lived in New York, but not exactly in New York City."

Kelsi just continued to look at her weirdly, which was Sharpay's signal to go on. "Anyway…I lived in Brooklyn, and even though it's not far from the main part of NYC, Ryan was really busy with his latest Broadway show, Phantom Of The Opera. I quit a while back because of….well you know who…."

Kelsi nodded, and she understood that you-know-who was Zeke Baylor, her ex-boyfriend, which made Kelsi think of Jason Cross, HER ex-boyfriend.

"Thinking about Jason?" Sharpay guess. Kelsi juts laughed and nodded.

Sharpay gave her a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry, Kels. You'll find another guy! Heck, even I still have to find another guy!" Sharpay exclaimed which caused Kelsi to laugh.

Sharpay eyed Kelsi and asked cautiously, "Anyway, what ever happened between you and Jason, anyway?"

Kelsi sighed as she began telling Sharpay the story….

_FLASHBACK_

_Kelsi was sitting on the couch in the apartment that Her and Jason shared. All of a sudden, Jason came storming through the door._

"_Jason, honey, what's wrong?" Kelsi asked, concerned._

_Jason grumpily replied, "That's stupid son of a…gosh, I'm going to kill him!" Kelsi started getting freaked out by this. "Kill who?" She asked._

"_That dumb Fredrick!" Jason yelled out._

_Fredrick was a guy that helped out with the basketball squad that Jason coached, and he had always acted like he was better than Jason._

"_Oh no not again!" Kelsi groaned. Jason just waved a hand like he didn't even care she was there, grabbed a pop, and went outside to shoot some hoops._

_Kelsi gave him a look of confusion as he strolled out of the room, so she followed him. Kelsi went outside and saw Jason fiercely throwing the ball, hard enough that it could do some damage._

"_Whoa, whoa, Jason ENOUGH!" Kelsi screamed trying to stop him, but by accident, he ended up hitting her in the nose, which started to bleed._

_Kelsi screamed and fell down to the ground clutching her nose. Jason gasped and tried to help her, but she just slapped him away and started yelling at him,_

"_YOU KNOW WHAT JASON! EVERYTIME SOMETHING WRONG HAPPENS, LIKE THE LITTLEST THING, YOU GET ALL MAD AND TAKE IT OUT ON ME!" She screamed loudly._

_Of course, the monster Jason comes out and yells back, "YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M JUST TRYING TO GET THROUGH SOME TOUGH TIMES AND YOU'RE NOT HELPING ME ANY! I NEED SOMEONE WHO'S WILLING TO ALWAYS BE THERE FOR ME!"_

_Kelsi's taken aback by this but screams through tears, "JASON CROSS, YOU ARE THE BIGGEST MONSTER I'VE EVER MET! WE'RE THROUGH! I NEEVR WANT TO SEE YOUR UGLY FACE EVER AGAIN!"_

_And with that, Kelsi fiercely gets up and runs into the house, Jason following close behind her. Kelsi runs to their room, and immediately grabs everything she owns, and starts stuffing them into bags._

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Jason yelled as he looked at the mess throughout the room. Kelsi turned around and sharply glared at him._

"_I'm taking everything that's mine, and I'm out of here, out of this town, out of this STATE!" Kelsi screamed and as soon as she got everything together she…_

_Left._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

By the time Kelsi had finished explaining this, she was sobbing greatly and Sharpay hugged her, trying to get her to calm down.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Gabriella woke up quickly to her alarm clock, and shot up quietly to turn it off so Troy wouldn't wake up. She knew that he was a heavy sleeper, but she just wanted to make sure that he was still that way.

Gabriella groaned as she made her way to the bathroom to get ready for her day. After Gabriella got out of the shower, she grabbed some clothes to put them on.

She put on blue jean capris, with a tan tank top, with jewels going around the neck lining. She also put on tan flip flops and she wore her hair down, and straightened.

Gabriella grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and quickly scribbled a note for Troy, and laid it on his chest. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before she grabbed the white lab coat that was hanging up, and rushed out of the room.

She made her way out the door and to her car, and drove off to work.

Once she got there, she walked in, only to have her boss standing by the front door, and thrusting a stackful of papers into Gabriella's arms. "Thank goodness you're here! Now listen, we have two employees sick today, plus Taylor is on her honeymoon of course, which means you will have to stay VERY busy! No slacking off, nor no BOYFRIENDS! So, I will need you to work until 10:00 tonight, tomorrow night, and Thrusday night!" Her boss instructed.

Gabriella's mouth hung open as her boss continued on, "So, I need you to sort these papers into dates of when the bottles were made, and instructed by the labels on the papers. Then after that, I need you to go to Tiffany, and she will give you the list of chemicals that you will study and mix today, oh and after that you need to do all of the lab chores, and clean up the whole lab so you can lock up tonight, tomorrow, and Thursday!" She said handing Gabriella the key to the building. "Got it?" She asked.

Gabriella just nodded as her boss smiled. "Good! Now get to work!" She barked. Gabriella groaned as she started walking to her desk.

She passed Rachel along the way and looked at her and asked, "Do you need help?", pointing to the stack of papers that Gabriella was struggling to hold.

Gabriella just laughed slightly. "Yeah, thanks!" She muttered. "Dragon Boss getting on you too?" Rachel asked.

Gabriella just rolled her eyes. "You got it, I have to lock up the next three days!" Gabriella complained.

Rachel let out a low whistle as they both put the papers on Gabriella's desk. "I'm so sorry, Gabriella…." She said sympathetically.

Gabriella just gave her a sweet smile. "Hey, it's okay! You better get back, before dragon boss notices you're gone!" Gabriella explained.

Rachel exclaimed, "Shoot! Gotta go, talk to you later Gabs!" She said as she ran off. Gabriella laughed and waved, "Bye!"

Gabriella slumped down in her chair and started to get to work on sorting the papers. _Ugh, I can't believe this. Now Tay, REALLY owes me! Arrgh, I don't think I'll be able to see Troy for the next three days! Agh, he's going to be mad… _Gabriella thought to herself. She just sighed.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

After Chad and Taylor finished eating breakfast, they decided that they would go sight seeing today.

"Hey Tay?" Chad called to Taylor, who was in the other room, getting some stuff together. "Yeah Chad?" Taylor called back.

"Are we going to the Hawaii Bridge that overlooks the ocean?" He asked, looking at the directory map.

Taylor popped in from the other room, carrying her mini backpack which she slung over her shoulder. "There's a bridge? Oh my Gosh, we HAVE to go! We promised everyone that we would take pictures, aw, that would be so beautiful!" Taylor exclaimed.

Chad laughed at her eagerness. "Okay, calm down babe! We'll go!" He replied. "Yay!" Taylor screamed as she ran to fix her hair some more.

"Man, I swear she's a little kid sometimes!" Chad muttered to himself. Taylor called out from the other room,

"YEAH, WELL YOU'RE ALWAYS A PIG, CHAD!"

Chad's head shot up as he wondered, 'How did she hear that?' But then he ended up just replying, "LOVE YA TOO BABE!"

Taylor laughed as she came into the room again. "Yeah, yeah!" She replied sarcastically. Chad pretended to look hurt. "Ouch, that hurt me, Tay, it really did!" He sniffed.

Taylor just rolled her eyes. "Yeah right" She added. But she turned around, only to have Chad's arm snake around her, and turn her back around.

Taylor turned around and Chad's lips immediately pressed against hers. A few minutes later, they both broke apart with goofy grins on their faces. "Is that proof enough?" Chad whispered.

Taylor giggled. "It was proof enough when you married me!" She added sarcastically. They both laughed as Taylor gave Chad another quick peck on the lips before pulling apart completely.

"Okay, so are we heading to the bridge first?" Taylor asked, as Chad just nodded. "Okay then! Let's head out!" She continued as she headed out the door.

Chad laughed at Taylor. "Whoa there, Tay! Wait for me!" He yelled. Taylor just groaned and turned around to glare at Chad. "You are NEVER ready when you are supposed to be!"

Chad muttered quietly to himself, "God you sound like my mother." Taylor walked up behind him and whispered in his ear, "What was that?"

That made Chad jump about 10 feet in the air which caused Taylor to start laughing real hard. Chad just glared at Taylor and sarcastically said, "Yeah yeah! Well you want to know something that's funny…."

Chad had that mysterious grin on his face which made Taylor back up like a mile. "Uh Chad….." She started but was cut off by Chad reaching for her sides, and starting to tickle her.

Taylor squealed and tried to squirm out of Chad' grip; but it was no use. Finally Taylor got Chad pushed off her and they got to leave for the bridge.

"CHAD YOU ARE SO IMMATURE!" Taylor yelled as she walked out the door. Chad just laughed and shook his head.

"LOVE YA TOO!"

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Troy groaned as he got up out of bed, when he realized that he was an Gabi's house. He looked over but she wasn't there.

Then he found the note on his chest that read:

_Troy,_

_Had to go to work. Help yourself to anything before you go home._

_I'll call you later!_

_Love, Gabi_

Troy sighed. _Great I didn't even get to see her in the morning! _Troy thought grumpily as he shuffled into the bathroom.

"So what should I do today?" Troy asked himself after he had gotten dressed, and had gotten out of Gabriella's house.

He decided to go see what was up with Sharpay and Kelsi, since his best friend's not back, he might as well hang out with the girls.

Troy sighed as he started up the ignition on the car, and drove to Sharpay and Kelsi's so far, 'for the meantime' apartment. When he got there, he knocked on the door, and a sleepy Sharpay opened the door in sweats.

"What are you doing ehre Troy?" She asked. Hre shrugged. "I was bored, and there's no where else to go."

Sharpay gestured for him to come in, and he did hesitantly and when he went inside, he saw that Kelsi was lying on the couch, asleep.

"Oh, were you guys still asleep?" Troy whispered. Sharpay shook her head. "I wasn't, she was. We stayed up late talking, more like crying."

Troy gave her a worried look. "Why? What happened?" He asked curiously. Sharpay sighed. "Kelsi told me what happened between her and Jason…." Sharpay said as she went on and told Troy about what Jason did to her.

She also saw that Troy had clenched his fists together after he heard. "That….arrgh" Troy managed to get out.

Sharpay laughed silently. "Don't worry Troy, I don't think that Jason would ever come around here again!"

Troy and Sharpay both laughed as Troy's phone went off. He quickly answered it so it wouldn't wake up Kelsi, and he realized it was Gabi. "Hey Gabi! How's work?" He asked.

Gabriella, on the other line, started speaking fast. 'Hey Troy! It's awful by the way! Anyway, I have to stay until 10:00 tonight, tomorrow, and Thursday for work, because I have to shut down. I know, not fair at all! But I promise I'll call you anytime I can okay?" She explained quickly.

Troy took a moment to process it but then he asked, "So I won't be able to see you for a few days?"

Gabriella sighed on the other end. "I'm sorry Troy. I hate it too" She said sadly. Troy sighed and replied, "It's okay. I guess I'll talk to you later then! Okay, bye!"

Troy shut his phone off and stared glumly into space.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Chad and Taylor had their arms wrapped around each other, gazing at the view. They were smiling, happy to be married to each other; happy to be in each other's arms.

Chad and Taylor were laughing and swinging each other around on the bridge, since there weren't a lot of people around.

Taylor was laughing and definitely not watching where she was going. She was spinning around and around in circles, humming a tune, and Chad was laughing at her.

He stopped when he realized what she was going to end up doing. "Taylor! Taylor!" Chad shouted, but it was no use. She couldn't hear him.

Chad started running full speed towards Taylor and kept calling out, "Taylor!" But Taylor STILL couldn't hear him.

Taylor just kept on spinning and spinning, but tried to stop when she heard her name, but it was too late.

"TAYLOR!"

**Wow! Some ending…huh? I may be evil….but I'm mostly good, trust me! Some honeymoon, though, eh? LOL.**

**So what do you guys think is going to happen to Taylor?**

**Next Chapter: What happens to Taylor? Gabriella goes through the pressures at work, that she doesn't even know what has been going on lately in her friend's lives, and Troy seems to get madder by the day….also Sharpay gets a warning from her brother….Stay tuned!**

**Again, I sound like a cheesy commercial! HAHA. Anyway you know what I like for you guys to do! **

**PLEASE REVIEW:-)**


	11. Surprise! But Not The Good Kind

**Heyyy guys! SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I've been really busy, and I promise you guys, that I don't intentionally keep you guys waiting for a long time! PLEASE, bare with me as much as possible, I know it's hard!**

**Anyway, R&R! **

Chad ran as fast as he could, to reach Taylor. She had ran into a pole, and hit her head, and she was about to hit her head on the concrete if someone didn't catch her.

Chad saw Taylor fall helplessly to the ground, hitting her head, but didn't look like that hard.

'TAYLOR!" Chad screamed as he ran over to her in a heartbeat. Everyone around them, started crowding around them, with stunned and horrified expressions on their faces.

Chad looked around at all of them in terror. "Well don't just STAND there! Call 911!" He yelled out angrily, as he carefully grabbed Taylor's head gently and lifted it up, kissing her forehead gently and whispering in her ear, "You're going to be just fine, baby, hang in there."

Chad heard the sirens of the ambulance, as the crowd of people started to back away, making room for the paramedics, who came rushing out of the car, and over to Taylor and Chad.

"What happened?" One of the paramedics said, as the other gently lifted Taylor up, and put her on the stretcher.

"She was spinning around, and wasn't watching where she was going, and she hit her head on the pole right there, and fell down and also hit her head on the pavement" Chad explained quickly, as the paramedic nodded.

The paramedic asked him, "Are you riding?" Chad immediately nodded as he followed the paramedics and Taylor on the stretcher, as he climbed into the car.

Soon enough, they were off to the hospital.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Gabriella groaned in frustration as she turned off all the lights in the building that same night, since she had to lock up.

As Gabi was making her way to her car, her phone went off. Gabi sighed, "Now who could this be?" She asked herself as she checked the caller ID which read: _Troy Bolton._

Gabriella smiled to herself as she answered the phone and started driving. "Hello?" She asked into it. "Hey!" Troy's soothing voice came from the other line.

"Oh hey! What's up?" She asked as she yawned when she pulled into her driveway at home.

Troy's concerned voice, flowed through the other end, "Nothing much. Just seeing what you were doing, which I can hear…um isn't really much…"

Gabriella laughed. "Yeah…I'm extremely tired, so I'll let you go, so I can get some rest, since I have to get up tomorrow for another dreadful day at work" She explained as she tiredly made her way into her house.

She heard Troy sigh. "Yeah…whatever…"He replied back rudely, although he didn't mean to.

"Troy-what's going on?" Gabriella asked, assuming something was wrong by the tone of his voice. Troy just sighed. "Nothing…."

"Yes it is something! And you need to tell me, or this relationship, just won't work out!" She demanded. Troy was taken aback by what Gabi had said. Did she really mean it?

"Troy?" Gabriella asked again, when Troy didn't answer him. "What's wrong?" She continued to ask when he wouldn't answer.

Troy groaned. "Oh come on, Gabi! I have to go THREE WHOLE DAYS without seeing you! Hat's hard on me!" He exaggerated.

Gabi laughed. "Aw, Troy, it's not that bad!" She replied. Troy sighed. "Yeah…whatever…" He repeated just like he did earlier.

Gabriella snapped, "There you go again! What's the matter with you?" She asked.

"What's the sudden mood change all of a sudden?" Troy snapped back, asking her exactly what had been bugging him-well not exactly.

"What do you mean?' She replied back harshly. She didn't want to fight, but for some reason, she couldn't stop herself from doing so.

"You know what I mean: Troy snapped back, "Your dumb boss won't let me even go anywhere NEAR you! She won't even let me come and visit you!"

"Well maybe that's because she wants everything to be done!" Gabriella yelled back, trying to have a reason for that, not wanting Troy to get any madder, but that didn't seem to help.

There was a long pause, and no one said anything. Finally Gabriella sighed deeply into the phone. "I'm sorry Troy, it's just that I'm really tired and…" But Gabriella was cut off by the ringing of the dial tone on her phone.

"Hello?" She said into the phone, but Troy was no longer connected. Gabriella gasped,

_He hung up on me!_

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Chad waited forever in the waiting room….pacing back and forth…..just wanting to find out, what was happening to his wife.

When he paced around he thought, _On our honeymoon of all places? I don't even have my friends…Taylor PLEASE be alright!_

"Mr. Danforth?" A doctor asked Chad as Chad's head snapped towards him, and he practically ran towards him. "How is she?" He exclaimed.

The doctor held up a hand and smiled. "She's fine. She suffered a minor concussion. But she will have to stay the night, just to make sure everything's alright. You may go and see her now!" He finished.

Chad smiled widely and nodded toward the doctor and muttered a thanks as the doctor walked off. Chad sighed a huge breath of relief. He smiled to himself as he walked towards Taylor's room.

When he got there, he opened the door quietly, to only see Taylor sitting up, and watching TV, but she was looking at it weirdly.

"Hey Tay!" Chad whispered out loud and Taylor's head snapped towards. "How are you feeling honey?" He asked her, as he sat down in one of the chairs.

Taylor's eyes widened at him. All of a sudden, she started screaming, "AHHH!" Chad, very startled, just jumped in his chair.

After Taylor stopped screaming she asked cautiously. "Um, Chad, what are you doing in my hospital room?" She asked weirdly.

Chad gave her a confused look. "Uh, because I'm your husband!" He replied.

Taylor's eyes widened again. "You're my WHAT?" She yelled. Chad just looked at her weirdly, wondering what was wrong with her. "Taylor-what's wrong? We got married last Saturday, remember?" He asked.

Taylor's just stared at him. "I couldn't have gotten married…I'm only 15…" She muttered to herself, but Chad overheard it.

He practically choked. "Wait wait-back up. Did you just say that you were 15?" He asked slowly. Taylor nodded,

"Uh...yeah. And you" She started as she stared him up and down for the first time, "Look a LOT older than you usually do! Oh, and before I get anymore creeped out-why are you talking to me?" She cried out.

Chad's eyes bulged out. _So-she thinks she's 15….oh yeah I remember that. That was before Gabriella came to our school, and when I still ignored her…_ He thought to himself.

"Uh, HELLO?" Taylor said as she snapped fingers in front of his face. "Oh sorry…" Chad said as he came out of his daze.

"What's wrong?" She asked curiously. Chad sighed as he leaned up against. "Sweetheart-I mean, Taylor, you're um….well you're not 15 anymore" He tried to explain.

"WHAT?" Taylor yelled. "How could I just NOT be 15 anymore? I haven't had my birthday yet!" She exclaimed.

Chad winced at her shouting. "No-um, actually you're 22" He continued trying to explain, but Taylor only replied, "I'm HOW OLD?"

Chad winced again. "Listen Tay, a few hours ago, you hit your head on a pole and then you fell down, and also hit your head on the concrete" He tried to explain to her, hoping she'll understand.

"Oh…so that explains why I still think I'm 15, when I'm actually 22?" She asked, making sure she had that correct.

Chad nodded. "So-because of that, I say that you have a temporary memory loss, which caused you to not remember the last 7 years" Chad continued without stopping at all.

Taylor raised her eyebrows at him and then snorted. "Wow, basketball man Chad can actually count-and FAST too! I'm impressed" She said hazily.

Chad just glared at her but froze when he thought of something. _She wouldn't remember-Gabi._

Chad stopped thinking, and quickly asked Taylor, "Do you know a Gabriella Montez?" He asked, hoping she'll say yes.

Taylor looked at him weirdly and she shook her head. Chad groaned and put his head down on the side of Taylor's bed. Taylor tilted her head to look at Chad. "Hey-what's wrong?" She asked.

Chad sighed as he lifted his head up and spoke, "Well-Gabriella was the one who really brought us together. Oh and we can't forget Troy either!"

Taylor just nodded but then looked at him weirdly and asked, "Troy? Troy _Bolton_?" She asked more specifically. Chad just nodded as he started to tell Taylor the whole story about how it had happened.**(AN: Basically the whole HSM movie!)**

After Chad was finished, Taylor just stared at him in awe. "Oh…" Was all she managed to get out. Chad laughed. "Yeah…but I'm pretty sure this is just temporary…right?"

Taylor smiled faintly as she looked down, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Chad smiled faintly also, as he sighed and thought, _Right now, I don't feel like her husband. I feel like we have a-newly based friendship._

The doctor suddenly came in and smiled at Taylor and Chad. "How is everyone?" He asked cheerfully as he walked into the room.

Taylor forced a smile as she looked over to Chad. He looked at her too, and sighed, as he spoke, "Um sir. Taylor doesn't seem to remember the past 7 years" He explained.

The doctor's eyes widened. "Oh she doesn't? The test didn't show any signs of memory loss!" He exclaimed in a daze.

Chad gave the doctor a frightened look. "She will be able to get her memory back-_right_?" He asked, but mentally slapped himself afterward for asking that in front of Taylor. He looked over to her, who had a sad expression on her face, and she was looking down.

The doctor smiled wearily. "Well, what we'll have to do is have Taylor take another test to find out the cause of this, and what can be done" He said. Chad nodded and so did Taylor.

"So, Chad, if you stay here, then I'll take Taylor, and we'll be back in a few minutes!" The doctor explained as he carefully walked over to Taylor's bed, and unhooked some wires.

"Can you help me get her up?" The doctor asked politely, as Chad immediately nodded as he got on Taylor other side, with the doc on the other, and they both lifted Taylor up from the bed.

Taylor staggered for a moment, but she soon regained her balance. "I'm good…." She said as she breathed in and out. Chad rubbed her back in encouragement. "You'll be fine…" He whispered in her ear, soothingly.

Taylor shuddered and nodded as Chad let go of Taylor and watched Taylor and the doctor walk down the long hallway. Chad sighed as he walked back into the room and sat down.

"What to do…" He sighed. But then he saw his cell phone sitting on the side table. _I need to call them…_He thought, as he dialed Gabriella's number…

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Gabriella groaned as she got ready for the new day. She still had tear stains from her crying last night, after her big fight with Troy.

_I don't feel like doing anything…_She thought to herself as she quickly took a shower and got dressed. She threw on a pair of comfortable fleece capris and a nice baby doll top. She threw her hair in a straight high ponytail, and put on a pair of flip flops, and grabbed her purse, keys, and lab coat and headed out the door.

When Gabriella got outside, the blazing hot sunshine blinded her from seeing, so she quickly reached into her purse, and got out her sunglasses, as she got into the car and pulled out of the driveway.

Gabriella sighed as she walked through the doors of the building, just knowing that her boss would just be standing there, waiting for her.

Gabriella lifted her sunglasses off her eyes, and rested them on the top of her head as she saw her boss walking towards her with a smile. A scary smile.

Gabriella looked at the key, papers, and marker she held in her hand as her boss rushed over to her. "Hello Gabriella. Now today, you are locking up again. Also, first off, I need you to take these papers and grade them. They're the tests that the new students for the Lab Science School, had taken yesterday. When you're done, bring them back to me, and I'll tell you what to do next" Her boss explained quickly as she handed Gabriella the papers, key, and red marker.

Gabriella smiled faintly as she watched her boss quickly rush off and Gabriella sighed as she shuffled her way to her desk.

Gabriella set down all her stuff, and didn't even bother putting her lab coat on as she rested her head in her hand, and started grading the papers.

"Good morning Gabriella!" Rachel said cheerfully as she walked across the room, and sat in the desk across from Gabriella. "Good morning…" She muttered as she sighed deeply and continued to grade.

Rachel gave her a quizzical look, but then shrugged it off as she got to work with what she had to do for that day.

Gabriella sighed as she continued to grade-but was startled by the sudden ringing of her cell phone. Gabriella jumped at the sound of it and looked over at Rachel, who was eyeing her and her cell phone, and Gabriella smiled sheepishly as she rushed to answer it.

"Hello?" She asked, wondering who it could be. "Gabriella, hey, it's um…Chad" Chad's voice said on the other line.

"Oh hey Chad! Wait, what's the matter?" She asked frantically as she realized the dull tone in his voice.

Chad sighed and started to explain. "Listen to me Gabi, Taylor had an accident." Gabriella stood up in horror?" Wait-WHAT?" She yelled. "WHAT HAPPENED?"

Chad sighed. "Listen Gabi! Taylor was spinning around on the Bridge today, and she wasn't watching where she was going, and she slammed into a pole-hitting her head, and then she fell to the ground, where she also hit her head."

Gabriella gasped, still standing, and covered her mouth, trying to hold back tears. Rachel noticed this, and stared at her with worry.

"Is she okay?" She whispered out. Chad sighed. "Yeah….yeah…she's okay…" He continued, not knowing how to tell Gabriella that her best friend doesn't know who she is.

"Wait, is something else wrong?" She asked curiously, wanting to get all answers. Chad took a deep breath, "Gabi…um…Taylor is suffering some…err memory loss" He started to explain.

"She lost her memory? How much?" She asked in a VERY worried tone. Chad winced and carefully responded, "The last 7 years of it…"

Gabriella carefully thought. Once she put all the pieces together, tears just started tumbling down Gabriella's cheeks. "She doesn't remember….me" She said to herself softly.

"I'm sorry Gabriella…" Chad said sadly. "Are you okay?" He asked. Gabriella sniffed, trying to wipe her tears, but more just kept on coming out. "Yeah yeah, I'm…I'm fine. I'll tell Troy and everyone else, okay? Don't worry about it. Well I better get going. Call me later if you know anything else okay?" She asked all in a rush. As she started packing her things up.

Rachel looked at her weirdly as she watched her friend pack everything up, like she was leaving, but she was more worried about the fact that she was crying.

Chad struggled to get out, "Yeah, yeah…um yeah I will…talk to you later….buh bye" He managed to get out, before he hung up.

Gabriella hung her phone up and grabbed all her stuff and rushed out of the room. Rachel stood up and frantically called out "Gabriella?"

Gabriella just ignored it as she ran out the door, choking back sobs, as her boss watched her run past and yelled out, "HEY! GABRIELLA, GET BACK HERE!"

Her boss lunged to follow her, but was stopped by Rachel's hand resting on her shoulder. :Just….let her go" She said softly, as their boss nodded and her face softened.

Gabriella ran out to her car, and quickly got out, practically sobbing as she drove to the direction she knew she was heading in.

She stopped in the driveway of Troy's apartment, and she practically ran up the steps and started banging on the door, crying, and not stopping.

A few seconds later, Troy opened the door and immediately, Gabriella lunged at him and threw her arms around his neck and started sobbing into his shoulder.

Troy frantically held her and whispered quizzically,

"Gabriella? What's wrong?"

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMHSM**

Sharpay was humming to herself as she walked around the kitchen, and Kelsi was upstairs, getting ready for the day. They were going shopping and to see a movie.

Suddenly, Sharpay's phone buzzed and Sharpay skipped to answer it. "Hello?" She asked cheerfully into the phone.

"SHARPAY! Oh thank GOD I reached you!" Ryan's voice said over the phone. He sounded out of breath.

Sharpay's cheerful face, suddenly turned into a frown. "Hey! What's up?" She asked, acting like it was no big deal.

"Listen to me Sharpay" He started out in a warning tone, "Someone's coming to Albuquerque…"

"Who?" Sharpay asked curiously as she plopped down onto the couch. "Or should I make that two people…" Ryan muttered.

Sharpay gave herself a curious look. "Ry, who are you talking about?" She asked again.

Ryan took a deep breath. "Jason and….Zeke" He replied.

Sharpay's eyes widened.

"WHAT?"

**Dun dun dun! Pretty interesting, huh?**

**Next Chapter: What are Taylor's test results? And will Gabi and Troy fix their relationship, and what will Troy say when he finds out about Taylor. Plus, how exactly does Sharpay handle the situation with Jason and Zeke coming to Albuquerque, and WHY are they coming? What will Kelsi say?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	12. Troubles That Never End

**HEY GUYS! OMG, I am not allowing myself to make promises anymore, because I hate breaking them! So I've decided that I really don't know WHEN I can update anymore! Lol. But PLEASE don't give up.**

**Okay….so. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I certaintly will be! HAHA, okay…but while I'm writing this, I STILL haven't written the chapter, and I honestly don't know exactly what I'm going to put, but I left ya guys off with some cliffhangers, didn't I? MUAHAHAHAHA. WAIT FOR IT….HA. **

**I'm hyper, so please R&R before I COMPLETELY lose my mind! **

Sharpay almost dropped the phone at the news that her brother gave her. "Hello, Sharpay, are you still there?" She heard Ryan's voice echoe from the phone.

Sharpay picked up the phone in a daze and said quickly, "Ry, I can't talk now. I'll call you later" And then she hung up. She groaned and fell backwards, putting her hand on her head, and moaning.

_This can't be happening _Sharpay thought to herself. She let herself lay there for a while, and eventually she fell asleep.

A few minutes later, she was being awoken by someone gently pushing her to get her to wake up. "Come on, Shar. Go to sleep in your bed" She heard a voice say. But not knowing what she was doing, or what she was saying, she yelled out,

"I CAN'T BELIEVE JASON AND ZEKE ARE COMING TO ALBUQUERQUE!"

And THAT'S when she officially woke up, to a very startled Kelsi who was looking at her, with a shocked expression. "Oops."

"They're-they're coming…here?" Kelsi stuttered, wanting to make sure she heard right. Sharpay just gulped and nodded, as Kelsi just sat down on the couch next to Sharpay and just stared off.

"What are we going to do?" Sharpay groaned as she buried her face into her pillow. Kelsi just sighed,

"I don't know Shar. I don't know."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Troy stood in the doorway, holding a sobbing Gabriella, who was crying into Troy's chest. He tried rubbing her back, to get her to calm down, but it didn't seem to be working, as she just started crying heavier and heavier.

"Shh….Gabi calm down, it's alright, I'm here" He whispered softly in her ear, which kind of calmed her down. But he did know, that this did not have anything to do with their fight last night.

He gently moved her so she wasn't blocking the doorway, so he could close the door, and then he picked her up, and carried her to the couch, where he laid her down, and continued to let her sob into his shirt.

When he realized she wasn't going to stop, he frantically asked, "Gabi, what's wrong? Tell me!" He practically pleaded.

Gabriella hiccupped loudly in between sobs, and Troy just patted her back gently. He lifted her chin up and saw the tear stains that covered her whole face.

He softly wiped her tears away, as she continued to hiccup. He whispered quietly to her, "Hey hey…look at me!"

He finally got Gabriella to look at him, but she only had on a sad face. Troy sighed, "Hey, what's wrong? Tell me."

Gabriella stuttered, "I-I got a- a call from…from Chad today." Tears continued to flow down her cheeks, and it was hard for her to go on before breaking down.

Troy stared at her in horror. _Oh God. Please don't say something happened! _He thought to himself, as he continued to wipe more tears that were streaming from Gabi's face.

"Go on" He whispered softly to her, and she hiccupped one more time before going on. "Okay…um…um, he said that-that him and Taylor were, were out on the bridge and Taylor was swinging herself around and she wasn't paying any attention to what she was doing and….and.." She continued but stopped, and broe down into more sobs.

Troy had tears in his eyes. He really didn't want to hear what was coming. "Gabi please! Tell me, what happened to Taylor?"

Gabriella just shook her head, as she tried to control herself from hyperventilating. Troy sighed loudly as he grabbed her shoulders firmly, and gave her a little shake. "Gabi! TELL ME! What happened?" He continued to cry out frantically.

Now he was getting worried.

After Gabriella got control over herself, she hiccupped a few times before procedding, "She…she….hit a pole. And…and….she hit her head on the concrete."

Gabriella bowed her head, and Troy just had tears that were flinging to him. "What…what happened?" He got out, shaking off the tears in his eyes.

"She…she's fine" abriella breathed out, looking down.

Troy let out a sigh in relief. He looked at Gabriella, who had her head down, and he immediately knew that something wasn't right.

"Is there…more?" He choked out, not wanting any bad news. Gabriella just nodded, the tears falling from her cheeks all over again. Troy lifted up her chin again and wiped away her tears. "Hey..hey, tell me!"

Gabriella gulped. "She um….she lost some of her memory" She said softly, looking down again.

Troy let go of her chin and asked, "How much?" Gabriella sighed and answered, "7 years of it."

Troy just sat back in his placement on the couch and just thought for a moment. _Why Taylor? Why her? She didn't deserve this…no one does. Especially on their honeymoon._

Gabriella watched Troy as a tear fell from her cheek and landed on the couch. Gabriella just sighed and turned away, not wanting to know what he'll say.

"Gabriella….she can, she can fight this!" He said strongly, when he came back to her. Gabriella just shook her head and the tears continued to fall from her cheeks.

"She…she can't?" He asked breathlessly, his throat getting caught. Gabriella choked out, "Um she…she can. It's just that.." She struggled, but couldn't quite get it out without hiccupping again.

"What Gabriella?" He asked, a little too impatient.

Gabriella got angered and she stood up, yelling, "7 YEARS TROY! SHE LOST….7 YEARS OF HER MEMORY! DON'T YOU GET IT?"

Troy stood up also and shouted, "Get WHAT?" Gabriella sighed angrily and practically cried out, "She thinks she's 15!"

"What about it?" He asked, more calm this time. Gabriella was crying and it tore Troy's heart to see her like this. "Gabriella….calm down" He said as he reached out to touch her but she slapped his hand away.

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME! YOU STILL DON'T GET IT, AND YOU NEVER WILL!" She yelled out, sobbing, as she ran out the door.

"GABRIELLA!" Troy yelled as he ran after her. But he was too late. Gabriella was already in the car….and backing out of the driveway.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Chad was pacing around the hospital room, as Taylor just watched him go back and forth. Taylor had been brought back to her room, and they were just waiting for the results.

Taylor laughed as she continued to watch Chad go back and forth. "Um Chad…uh, honey…..will you calm down, please?" She asked him, still a little weirded out that he's her husband.

"Oh uh…okay" He said nervously as he sat down and tried to calm down.

The doctor suddenly appeared in the room with a smile. Chad immediately rushed up to the doctor and started throwing out questions, "Is she okay? Will she get her memory back? Is there anything I need to know, anything I can do?"

The doctor laughed and put up a hand, signaling for him to stop with the questions, and he turned to Taylor. "Ah, Mrs. Danforth.."He started, and Chad sighed when he saw Taylor cringe when the doctor said 'Mrs. Danforth'.

"I see that you are not used to this Chad?" He asked her laughing. Taylor giggled back, nervously. "Yeah urm….he's so different than he was in…um….high school, and uh…he's more…uh worried!" She concluded, a little weirded about what she was saying.

Both Chad and the doctor laughed. Chad turned to the doctor and asked, "Will she be okay, doctor?"

Chad was pleading for the best, and so was Taylor. She really wanted her memory back. The doctor smiled at them and replied, "She is going to be just fine."

Both Chad and Taylor breathed out a sigh in relief and Chad made sure he heard correctly. "So does that mean that she WILL get her memory back?" He asked him, practically jumping up and down.

The doctor nodded and replied, "It may take some time, but she will!" Both Chad and Taylor nodded, as they bid their doctor goodbye, and he walked out the door.

Chad grinned widely and turned to Taylor and she returned the same look. "YES!" They both squealed, as Chad ran over and hugged Taylor tightly.

Taylor returned the hug gratefully, knowing that someone like Chad loved her, and that's all she ever needed.

Once Chad pulled back, he saw Taylor grinning widely and he asked, "What's that smile about?"

Taylor giggled and shrugged. "I don't know, I'm just…happy!"

Chad smiled and nodded. "Me too, Tay, Me too!"

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Sharpay and Kelsi practically spent the next day, inside, not doing anything. They were both too depressed to do anything in the first place.

Sharpay sighed. "I think I'll call Ryan." Kelsi lifted her head up from her position on the couch and gave her a quizzical look. "Why?" She asked her.

"He's the one who told me! Duh!" Sharpay replied, as she just gave Kelsi a _Come on _look.

Kelsi just rolled her eyes and buried her face. She just groaned. "Ugh, the last thing I need right now, is to know more info about 'Jason'." Kelsi shuddered when she said Jason's name.

Shatpay sighed again. "You know, if we call Ryan, we can find out how and why they're both coming, and how to avoid them…" She said in her matter-of-factly voice.

Kelsi just sighed and waved off Sharpay and tiredly mumbled, "Go for it."

Sharpay smiled bravely, as she flipped out her cellphone, and quickly dialed Ryan's number. Within a few seconds, Ryan answered it.

"Hey Ry, it's Shar!" Sharpay gushed into the phone. "_Oh there you are! I was worried about you for a while!_" Ryan's worried voice filled in.

Sharpay sighed, "I know. I'm sorry. Anyway….what information do you have about Jason and Zeke coming to Albuquerque?" She asked, getting straight to the point.

"_Well…they're coming to see you" _Ryan replied. Sharpay huffed, "Oh yeah, smart one! Like we didn't already know that!"

Ryan groaned. _"Well…okay. They want you guys back. So the number 1 thing that they are going to be doing, is searching for you. Just….be careful" _He said in his worried voice.

Sharpay pursed her lips. "Okay" She finally said. _"Just so you know. Anyway-I have to go! But, I'll call you tomorrow! Just call me if anything happens, love you sis!" _He replied sweetly on the other line.

Sharpay laughed on the other line. "Love you too bro. Thanks!" And then she hung up, and sighed as she turned to Kelsi.

Sharpay was about to say something when Gabriella came bursting through the doors. "Oh my God, Gabi!" Kelsi screamed.

**Okay guys! That's it for now! And after all these problems blow through, do you think the story is over? I think NOT! There's a whole bunch more to come! **

**Next Chapter: Kelsi and Sharpay find out about Taylor, and try to comfort Gabriella with her problems. But…it never works. Meanwhile, Chad and Taylor go back to the hotel, and they get ready to make a trip back home. But Taylor gets a sickening feeling about seeing all these people. Plus, Troy searches around the whole town for Gabriella….but who does he run into along the way?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	13. Depression

**YO YO YO! Haha, how are you guys doing? I'm swell! So..I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I'm going to try and make this chapter the best I can okay? It's not my favorite, but I still think it'll be pretty good! **

**PLEASE R&R!**

There was a knock on the door and Sharpay got up to answer it. On the other side, there stood Gabriella, fuming.

"AAAHHH!" She yelled angrily as she stormed into the apartment. Kelsi leaped off the couch, as Gabriella flopped down onto it, and buried her face into her hands, groaning.

Sharpay and Kelsi both ran up next to Gabriella as Sharpay frantically asked, "What's wrong?" Gabriella just kept groaning into her hands.

It kind of seemed like she was crying, and Sharpay and Kelsi just exchanged worried glances. "I…hate…Troy" They heard Gabriella whisper.

They both gasped. "Wha…what?" Kelsi asked, making sure she heard right. Gabriella started yelling furiously, "You heard me! I hate him, I HATE him, I HATE HIM!"

Sharpay and Kelsi just shook their heads at her. "No you don't Gabi" Kelsi said, shaking her head at her. By that time, Gabriella had started sobbing.

"But I do! I have enough to deal with, and he's just making it WORSE! It's bad enough that I have a best friend in the hospital!" Gabriella screamed through tears.

Sharpay and Kelsi just stared at her, wide eyed. "WHAT?" They both yelled out. "WHO?" Gabriella started shaking and sobbing, trying to control herself. "Tay…Taylor" She got out.

Both girls froze, and turned pale. "Is she ok?" Kelsi whispered breathlessly. Gabriella nodded, and both Sharpay and Kelsi let out a sigh in relief.

"Thank God, but what's wrong Gabi?" Sharpay asked, when she saw that Gabriella's worried look never left her face. Gabriella sighed. "She…um….she lost 7 years of her memory" She said in a whisper.

Sharpay and Kelsi just froze all over again. Sharpay started pacing around the room, as Kelsi just looked down. "No…no, this CAN NOT be happening to Taylor! Not my best friend!" Sharpay said to herself, still walking around.

All of a sudden, Gabriella just broke down into sobs, hugging her feet to her chest, like she was a little girl again.

Kelsi walked over to Gabriella, and gently rubbed her back. "It's okay Gabi…shh…let it out" She whispered to her. "She doesn't remember me" Gabriella whispered out.

"We know…" Kelsi said, trying to think of something to say, but Sharpay beat her to it. "Gabi?" She asked her.

"What?" Gabriella replied emotionlessly. Sharpay had a curious look on her face as she asked, "What did Troy do to you?"

Gabriella just sighed. She told them the story about their fight the night before, and how he got mad at her because she was at work all the time, something stupid, and then she told them about today…how he seemed more concerned about himself, than Taylor.

Sharpay and Kelsi listened to this. Once Gabriella finished, she just looked away all depressed. Sharpay had stopped walking, and now she had an angry look on her face.

"UGH, I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Sharpay shouted as she fiercely opened the door and trailed down the driveway.

Kelsi quickly got up and ran to the door. "Uh Sharpay! That's MY car!" She yelled out the door. Gabriella lightly laughed at this as she too got up and walked to the door, and watched Sharpay pull out of the driveway.

_I'm so thankful to have such great friends…but right now, the people I need the MOST…I can't talk to _Gabriella thought to herself.

And you can only guess who those two people are.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Troy walked throughout basically the whole town, searching for Gabriella. His feet were so sore, but he didn't care. He HAD to find her. Then he realized something.

"Oh Crap!" He muttered out loud, as he turned to the direction to Sharpay and Kelsi's apartment. _God dang, I should've known! Of course she'd be with Sharpay and Kelsi! I'm so stupid…_He thought to himself.

Troy kept walking, but then froze when he saw two familiar figures: Jason and Zeke. His throat got caught up with him, as the two continued to walk in front of him.

Troy quickly caught up with two and said, "Well, well. Look who's BACK in town." Jason and Zeke both turned swiftly around, but then smiled when they saw Troy.

"Troy! My man!" Zeke exclaimed, giving him a manly hug. Jason did the same, as Troy laughed fakely. "Haha, nice to see you too guys. Now, what are you guys doing here?" He asked them curiously.

"Uh…just walking around" Jason lied. Troy sighed and shook his head at them, "Liar" He said basically.

"Huh?" Jason asked. Troy snorted. "Uh huh, yeah, Sharpay told me that you guys were going to come back to town" He explained to them.

Zeke's eyes widened. "SHARPAY? How'd she know?" He yelled. Troy shrugged, "Ryan."

"I thought she didn't talk to him anymore!" Zeke continued frantically. Troy just shrugged again. "Perfect timing then, right?" He said nastily.

Jason and Zeke just glared at him. "Dude…what's your problem? Is it Gabriella?" Jason asked, a little worried. Troy just looked down and muttered, "None of your business."

Jason groaned. "Oh come on dude! We used to be best friends! What's going on here?" He asked Troy.

Troy narrowed his eyes as he walked right past the two saying, "Keyword: used to." Jason just furrowed their eyebrows at him, as they looked towards him. "Dude!" Zeke called out.

Troy turned around angrily and asked, "What?" Jason sighed. "What's wrong man?" Troy started to walk slowly back towards them.

"You know what? We already have enough problems going on right now, we DON'T need another one!" He snapped to them.

Right as Troy finished his sentence, a blue car pulled up to the curb, and an angry Sharpay stepped out of it. She slammed the door shut and furiously stalked towards them. "TROY BOLTON!" She yelled.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU DO TO…." Sharpay started, but froze up when she saw Zeke. "Gabi…" She added softly.

"Look who I ran into" Troy angrily muttered. Sharpay immediately crossed her arms uncomfortably and turned her head away. "What are you guys doing here…" She asked, softly.

"We came to see you" Zeke replied, stepping closer to Sharpay. Sharpay took a step back. "Well I DON'T want to see you!" She snapped at him, and then she turned to Jason and narrowed her eyes at him. "And Kelsi EXPECIALLY doesn't want to see you" Sharpay added before grabbing Troy, and pulling him away from the two.

"Hey, what did I do?" Troy yelled crankily. "I've got to find Gabi!" He shouted. Sharpay huffed, "Oh shut up! She's over at my place, safe and sound, don't worry!"

That caused Troy to take a step back. Sharpay was really frightening people today. "Now, WHAT did you do to Gabi?" Sharpay asked again loudly.

Troy held his hands up innocently. "I didn't do anything!" He answered back quickly. Sharpay gave him a 'yeah right' look. Troy sighed, "Well I didn't mean to…" He added in a whisper, looking down at his feet.

Sharpay sighed. "Then why did you?" She asked him impatiently. Troy sighed angrily, "I DON'T KNOW! I _love her. _I guess that's what I do when I'm in love, I don't know!" He snapped before running off.

"TROY!" Sharpay yelled, but groaned when he already turned the curb. She stopped groaning, and looked at Jason and Zeke who were just looking at her with a surprised look on their faces.

Sharpay narrowed her eyes at the two, as she walked to her car. "Don't even THINK about showing up at our apartment" She snapped angrily, before shutting the car door, and driving off.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Today was the day. The day Taylor and Chad were going home from Hawaii. Their trip DEFINITELY didn't end like they planned, but it was time to go.

Taylor leaned her head against the cold glass of the airplane, as they were flying through the air. _I still don't know who I am…this is scaring me…_She thought to herself.

Chad looked over at Taylor and sighed, as he watched her worried and scared look. He closed his eyes, drifting into thoughts: _I can never imagine how she feels right now. NOTHING feels right. I'm a little worried to go back home. No one's called back yet…Gabi was in hysterics…she also sounded like something happened before I told her. Oh I plead to God that nothing happened between her and Troy. Please._

Taylor on the other hand, was scared to death. She was more scared than Chad thought, or how she was last night. She can only imagine it….

_FLASHBACK_

_Chad and Taylor were packing to go home from Hawaii. Taylor sighed as she packed all the things that she couldn't recognize._

"_Having a hard time?" Chad lightly joked, as he came over to Taylor, and helped her pack her stuff. _

_Taylor lightly laughed, and grinned at him. "Yeah…thanks…" Her voice seemed emotionless. Chad frowned at her, and asked, "Hey, what's wrong?"_

_Taylor put her head down and whispered, "I'm scared." _

_Chad sighed, and pulled Taylor into a hug. "It'll be alright…" He whispered. Taylor immediately tightened up. It took a minute, but Chad finally realized what he was doing, and broke apart from her._

"_Sorry…" He muttered. Taylor laughed lightly. "I'm sorry Chad…but can you give me some time to um…get used to this environment? Please?" She begged him._

_Chad smiled lightly. "Yeah…" He replied, half-heartedly. Taylor smiled and kissed him on the cheek, as she went towards the bathroom._

_Chad sighed. He wasn't ready for this._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Taylor nudged Chad's shoulder lightly. "Huh?" He asked turning to her. "Are you alright?" Taylor asked him with concern.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine!" He said quickly. "You sure?" She asked him again, curiously. "Yeah!" He replied cheerfully, as Taylor nodded, and looked out the window.

Chad closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the seat.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"So Gabi…are you okay?" Kelsi asked, as Gabriella grabbed her keys and hugged Kelsi goodbye. "Yeah Kels…I will be" She replied.

Kelsi smiled faintly as Gabriella waved to her, and walked out of the door. She walked down to her car, and sighed as she got in and drove off.

Kelsi was about to close the door, when she heard Troy shout her name. "KELSI!"

Kelsi turned to look at him, as Troy ran to her, out of breath, and asked, "Where's Gabriella?" Kelsi sighed. "She just left Troy…I'm sorry…"

Troy groaned and pounded his fists to his head. "Did you see Sharpay?" Kelsi asked through clenched teeth. Troy laughed, "Uh yeah…I did. By the way, I saw someone else that you may interested hearing about."

"Who?" Kelsi asked excitedly.

"Jason."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

As soon as Gabriella got home, she flipped her shoes off her feet, and went to check her messages. She saw that she missed 1 call and the person had left a message.

Gabriella walked towards the couch and stood up next to it, pulling her hair into a ponytail. She listened to the message:

"_Hey Gabi. It's Chad. Call me when you get this okay? I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Oh and, me and Taylor get back from Hawaii the tomorrow. Sorry it's such short notice, but we wanted to get back as soon as possible. Talk to you soon! Call me back, okay, bye!"_

Gabriella sighed as she flopped down onto the couch, and groaned all over again. _Great, just great. Taylor and Chad are coming home tomorrow, from Taylor suffering memory loss, Troy and I broke up(I think), and Jason and Zeke could arrive back in town anytime. Oh yeah, and I have to deal with dragon boss all over again. Yay me. This is going to be a long week._

Gabriella quickly fell into a sleep.

**Okay! Lol, I made it as long as this chapter could possibly be! Hope you guys liked it, and I'll update soon! **

**Next Chapter: We find out Kelsi's reaction(LOL), and Gabriella goes back to work the next day, explaining everything to Rachel and her boss. Not a very good outcome though…plus, Chad and Taylor arrive back in town. And of course, what are Jason and Zeke going to do?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	14. On The Way Down

**Hello guys, how are all of you? Lol. I know you guys hate cliffys, but…I felt like I had to do that! Haha, so here's the next chapter, so I won't babble on and on…**

**PLEASE R&R! **

Kelsi's eyes widened. "Ja-Ja-Jason?" She stuttered, as Troy nodded slowly. But then he smiled, "Don't worry though, because I gave him a run for his money!" He joked.

Kelsi laughed and hugged Troy. "Thanks! I can always count on you!" She exclaimed, as Troy shrugged, "Any day."

Kelsi sighed and groaned. "What am I going to do?" She asked Troy. Troy sighed, "I don't know, but you better think of something fast, because I think him and Zeke are coming over here now!"

Kelsi gasped. "Oh crap…what do you think Sharpay will do?" She asked Troy cautiously.

Troy laughed. "I don't know.." He replied, just as someone walked in through the door, and slammed it behind them. They both sighed, "Sharpay…"

Sharpay huffed loudly, as she came into the kitchen and dropped her keys onto the counter, which caused both Troy and Kelsi to jump. "Do you KNOW how much yelling I've done?" She yelled.

"No…but I have a feeling you'll tell us anyway…" Kelsi mumbled, as Troy tried to hold in his laughter. Sharpay just glared at her.

"WHAT I WAS SAYING….was, I totally hate those two perverted people!" She screamed, and then sighed loudly.

"Wow…I'm tired…" She exclaimed, as Kelsi just rolled her eyes. "Yeah…I bet…" She muttered, under her breath.

Sharpay sighed as she held out her hand, and stared at her nails. "Hm…I think I'll go paint my nails a different color…Kelsi, you want me to do yours?" She asked.

Kelsi smiled and nodded. "Yes, of course! I need a good manicure!" She exclaimed, as she grabbed Sharpay's hand, and checked out her nails. "Ooh…how pretty Sharpay! You're awesome at this!" She complimented.

Sharpay just shrugged. "I try…" She replied as both girls started giggling and talking about their nails.

Troy was just looking at them weirdly, and then shook his head. "Girls…wow, I REALLY need Chad back…" He muttered to himself, before walking out the door.

"Where'd Troy go?" Kelsi asked Sharpay who just shrugged, as they both giggled, and went to paint their nails.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Gabriella groaned, and pressed the button to stop her alarm, and she slowly got up and rubbed her eyes. _I am NOT having a good week _She thought to herself, as she trudged into the bathroom to get ready.

After she was out of the shower, she put on a blue jean skirt, with a short sleeved Abercrombie glittery gray top, that was loose. And left her hair down, in curls.

She went downstairs slowly, and put on her black flip flops, and grabbed her purse and keys, and headed out the door.

Gabriella tried her best to keep a positive outlook on the day. She was very nervous about what her boss had to say about her leaving without an explanation yesterday. She just hoped that Rachel would be there.

Gabriella took a deep breath, as she shut off her car, and slowly got out, walking towards the entrance of the lab.

Gabriella gulped, as she pushed open the doors, and was immediately met by stares from other people. Some were whispering about how she ran out….how she was the girl who was crying….and something about yelling on the phone…

Gabriella felt tears well up in her eyes, as she quickly found her boss, who had her back turned to her.

Gabriella walked up, just as her boss turned around. She gave her a sharp look and said, "Ah..yes, Gabriella."

"Yes?" She asked softly, looking down to the ground. "Where were you yesterday?" Her boss asked simply.

"I…I…I…" Gabriella stuttered, but she struggled, not wanting to burst out crying. Her boss nodded, "I see…well since you obviously can't tell me, I'll have to deduct your paying, AND you'll have to make it up to me. But I'll tell you your punishment once I can think of one…" She said sternly.

Gabriella pursed her lip, and try her God damn hardest not to cry. "Now…" Her boss went on, "First up, I need you to work in the lab today, help Rachel with DNA testing. You'll get off at four, and your shift tomorrow ends at noon."

And with that, her boss left her and Rachel alone together. Rachel looked at Gabriella with sad eyes and asked, "Gabi, are you okay?"

Gabriella just smiled faintly, and sniffled, shaking her head to get all of her tears out of her eyes. "I'm fine…let's just work" She whispered, before walking into the lab.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Sharpay and Kelsi were out to eat lunch with Troy(he has nothing else to do! Lol) and Kelsi's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Kelsi asked. "Hey Kels" Gabriella's soft voice came over the line. "Oh hey Gabriella…" She said, looking at Troy who just sighed. "What's up?" She asked.

Gabriella's eyes immediately sprang with tears. "Um.." She croaked, "Well Chad and…and Taylor are coming home today, and…um, their plane lands at 4."

Kelsi furrowed her eyebrows. "Oh really? Okay, thanks for calling! Wait…is there something else Gabi?" She asked her friend with concern as she thought she heard a sob.

"No..no. Just, I'll be there as..soon as I can get off..off work. Okay?" She struggled, trying to take control over her tears.

Kelsi immediately asked, "Gabi, what the Hell is wrong?" Knowing that something was really wrong with Gabriella. Troy shot his head towards Kelsi, with concern.

Gabriella started sobbing. "Gab…Gabi?" Kelsi asked frantically. Troy just sat there. He wa snow completely worried.

"I'm fine Kels…don't worry. I'll talk to you later" Gabriella said quickly through sobs, before hanging up the phone.

"Gabi?" Kelsi asked, as she listened to the dial tone on the phone.

"What's wrong?" Sharpay asked immediately, clutching tightly to Kelsi's arm. Kelsi bit her lip, "If you let go of my arm, I could tell you!" She shot back, and Sharpay quickly let go of her arm.

"KELSI!" Troy screamed, and Kelsi shot her head towards him. "What's going on with Gabi?" He asked her, really wanting to know.

Kelsi sighed. "I don't know. She just said that Chad and Taylor were coming home today and their plane landed at 4. And…and she said she'd try to make it, after she got off work. She was crying really hard, Troy" She whispered.

Troy immediately stood up and said, "That's it. I'm going down there and saving her from that dungeon, until she gets everything sorted out!" Troy exclaimed.

"Troy no! You'll just make everything worse!" Kelsi pleaded, as Sharpay just stifle a giggle. "What?" Both Troy and Kelsi asked Sharpay, giving her a look.

"Sorry…it's just that Troy sounded so much like a super hero there…it's just so cute. Troy…why don't you just fix everything with her?" She ended up sighing.

Troy just shrugged. "I would but…she won't talk to me."

Sharpay just rolled her eyes, "That's what you need to learn about MAKING people listen! CHECK!" She yelled out.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Sharpay, Kelsi, and Troy stood anxiously at the airport, waiting for Chad and Taylor to arrive. Gabriella still hadn't showed up yet, and it was making him nervous.

Chad and Taylor suddenly arrived, and Chad was with a VERY nervous Taylor I may add. "Chad, Taylor!" Sharpay squealed, pulling them both into hugs.

"Uh….Shar…" Chad whispered, nodding over to Taylor. Sharpay Immediately frowned, "Oh yeah. Hey Tay, nice to have you back!" She said sweetly, giving her an encouraging smile.

Taylor smiled faintly. "Thanks Sharpay…" She said. _It's so weird having your used-to-be enemy, Sharpay, being nice to you _She thought to herself.

"Hey….Taylor" Kelsi said quietly, slowly wrapping her into a hug. "Oh, hey Kelsi!" Taylor exclaimed, smiling back at her. _Finally, someone that I'm not weirded out by…_

"Yo Tay…what's up?" Troy joked, hugging her also. _Okay…back to weird again…_She thought. "Hey…um Troy" She replied weirdly.

Just then, Gabriella came running in. "Hey guys…" She said softly, looking at everyone, who was now looking at her.

Troy's eyes widened at the sight in front of him.

**Omg. I'm so sorry guys, but I have to stop there cuz I have to get off and well…me and cliffys get along too much! HAHA. Kidding….anyway, if u guys check out my profile, then you can see some EXCLUSIVE authors notes from me, it has some important junk on there! You can see my upcoming projects and everything! **

**Next Chapter: What does Gabriella look like, according to Troy? And when does Gabriella confess to everyone, what exactly happened to her…and she's got a secret that she hasn't told ANYONE. Plus, how is Taylor getting along with everyone and her new 'environment'?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	15. Lonely

**A/N: **_Hey guys!!! I feel like it's been forever since I've updated this! Haha, probably cuz it has been! Well anyways, this IS the most popular story of mine, and I'm glad, cuz I really like it too!!! Lol. So, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!_

_Check my profile please for a new A/N that's pretty important! I need your help!!! Anyway, enough of me, onto the story!!!_

_**PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!**_

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

**Chapter 15: Lonely**

Troy's eyes widened at the sight of Gabriella. Her hair was messed up, and she looked so sad. Almost like she was talked bad to, or just didn't care about what she did when she woke up this morning.

Gabriella immediately straightened out her hair, and put on a fake smile. "Uh-hey guys! Glad your back…" She said slowly, as everyone stared her down.

"Gabriella…" Troy said in a daze. Taking a step closer to her, he gently put a hand on her arm and pulled her into a hug. "What happened to you?" He whispered to her, trying to comfort her.

But all Gabriella did was pull away from him. "I'm fine Troy. Just fine" She insisted through gritted teeth, but then smiled again when she looked at Chad and Taylor.

"Chad! Taylor! So glad you guys are back!" Gabriella exclaimed, as she ran and gave Chad a warm hug.

After Gabriella was done hugging Chad, she took a step back and looked at Taylor and gave her a sad smile. "Hey Tay…" She whispered lightly, "I know you don't remember me…but…." She went on but Taylor stopped her.

"I know I don't. But it's ok. Chad's told me a lot about you, and I'm really to get to know you better if, that is, you want to. Maybe it will help me bring my memory back?" Taylor asked hopefully, her eyes glistening.

Gabriella sniffled and smiled. "I would like that. Very much" She replied, hugging Taylor as they both laughed. But behind Taylor, Gabriella's eyes very much started to water.

Chad sighed, as he walked over to Gabriella quietly and placed a reassuring hand on her back telling her, 'It's all going to be alright'.

Troy just stood behind everyone else, pursing his lips, and had his arms crossed. Sharpay walked over to him and asked, "What's wrong with you?"

Troy just sighed. "Nothing. Wait scratch that. There IS something wrong with me. Something's not right with Gabriella, I mean, she's totally out of place today. Way too emotional" He told her, as he just shook his head.

Sharpay snorted. "God, you sound like a girl telling another girl about gossip!" She laughed, but when she received a look from Troy, she added, "It could just be that her dragon boss is breathing too far down her neck. Maybe she needs a break" Sharpay shrugged, before walking off.

Troy thought of what Sharpay had said. _What if she's right? _

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Everyone went out to eat after they had picked Chad and Taylor up from the airport. When they all finished dinner, they went back to Chad and Taylor's place to talk.

Taylor felt so out of place and uncomfortable and asked, "Hey guys? Can I have alone time with Gabriella? I mean-we really need it…" She sighed, lowering her eyes, as did Gabriella.

Chad smiled gratefully at Taylor. "Yeah sure. Come on guys" Chad called out, waving at everyone to leave as they all hurried out the door.

Gabriella laughed unevenly, as she slowly paced her breath in and out and walked over to the couch where Taylor was, and sat down. "So…"

"Yeah. Listen…um….Gabriella. I don't know you anymore. And you don't know me. I'm sorry for that….I really want to know you, and all…but….you have to know that…" Taylor started, almost choking from keeping herself from crying.

Gabriella stopped her, "No Taylor. Don't be sorry, it's not your fault, not at all…" She reassured her, pulling her into a warm hug.

Taylor sniffed and nodded as she pulled away from Gabriella and wiped her eyes. "Sorry for that…I mean, things are just becoming a big blur….it's hard to…you know…" Taylor tried to explain.

Gabriella let out a small laugh. "It's okay, really. You don't need to explain" Gabriella told Taylor, giving her a small smile before turning her head away to pick at the cloth pillow beside her.

"I wish I could remember you….but I can't…." Taylor whispered sadly, out of nowhere.

Gabriella looked at her and sighed as she slowly nodded, "I wish could too…." And with that, Gabriella turned her head away, tears falling from her cheeks.

"Hey….is something wrong?" Taylor asked Gabriella worriedly, as she slowly turned Gabriella to face her, and saw the tears falling from her cheeks. Taylor sighed and said, "Oh Gabi…"

Taylor then got up and looked around the room curiously. Her eyes then landed on a box of Kleenex's as she let out a, "Ah hah!" And walked over to the box, and grabbed it as she walked over back to the couch.

"Here you go" Taylor said as she pulled out a few and handed them to Gabriella. Gabriella smiled gratefully as she took them, "Thanks."

Taylor nodded as she plopped back down on the couch. "Okay then. What's this all about?" She asked her straight up, hoping for an answer to why she was crying.

Gabriella bit her lip, thinking about what she would say, "I um….it's just that, you coming back…and not remembering me…it hurts, and I KNOW that you can't do anything about it…and I understand…but, it's not the same…"

Taylor sighed. "No way, am I believing that" She shrugged, looking Gabriella straight in the eye.

Gabriella finally looked up at Taylor and asked her in disbelief, "What?"

Taylor just gave her a "okay stop" look as she continued, "You aren't crying because of me. I know that, even a person who doesn't REMEMBER you knows that….something's wrong, and it has been wrong since the moment I saw you at the airport!"

Gabriella just shook her head quickly as she said, "No no! It's NOT because of something else! I mean, we've been best friends for a long time! And you….you've been the best friend I could EVER ask for…ever since I came to East High…" Gabriella sobbed.

Taylor fought back her tears and shakily asked, "What's wrong?"

Gabriella groaned angrily. "NOTHING IS WRONG OTHER THAN ME HAVING THE FACT TO DEAL WITH MY BEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE WORLD NOT REMEMBERING ME!!!" She yelled loudly, causing Taylor to jump up.

"Okay….just calm down…" Taylor told Gabriella calmly, resting a firm hand on her shoulder.

Gabriella sobbed into the pillow beside her as she just nodded, and continued to cry and cry. Taylor sighed as she just rubbed Gabriella's back and just let everything out.

Once Gabriella was calm enough, Taylor asked one final time, "Now. What's this all about?" She asked her.

Gabriella looked up at Taylor, pursed her lip, and started to tell her story which involved many tears, angriness, and love all inbetween.

And Taylor did what any friend would do: She listened.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

The next day, Taylor woke up, rubbing her eyes from her bedroom and looked around. _Where am I? _She asked herself, but then realized she was in her and Chad's apartment, in the guestroom.

She groaned as she pulled the covers off of her and sat up, getting used to the environment around her. She crawled out of the bed and slowly patted across the floor as she pulled on a robe that was hanging from the door.

Taylor slowly turned the knob and peeked her head out from the door and checked the hallway. All clear. She decided to tiptoe across the floor, as she slowly made her way down the stairs.

But then she stopped short when she saw Chad on the couch, watching Sports lazily, a glass of orange juice in front of him.

Taylor took a deep breath as she made her way down the stairs and walked over to the couch where Chad was. "Hey…" She said warily, as Chad snapped his head towards her,

"Hey!" He exclaimed, grabbing the remote for the T.V. and turning it off and turning towards her.

"You know that you didn't have to turn the T.V. off….I didn't mean to disturb you…" Taylor rambled to him, nodding towards the television.

Chad laughed. "Oh that? I was just watching what I've already watched. It's cool" He told her, giving her a slight smile.

Taylor just smiled back as she looked around the room awkwardly, not knowing what to do or say next. To her, just studying the room seemed good enough to do right now.

Chad watched her as her eyes looked around the whole place curiously and he asked, "Do you um, want any breakfast?" Getting up quickly and walking over to the kitchen. "Yeah….thanks" Taylor smiled at him.

"Well….technically this is your place too….so you don't have to thank me…" He laughed uneasily, as he looked through the fridge to see what they had.

Taylor laughed back and sighed as she asked, "Well then what do you have….that you can cook?" She asked but then added under her breath.

"Well….there's cereal, pancakes, waffles, milk, muffins, bananas, practically everything you would usually ask for…." Chad called out to her from inside the fridge as he poked his head out and asked, "So which will it be?"

Taylor eyed him, "You can cook?" She asked him, as he let out a laugh, "Yeah I know….surprising isn't it?" He joked back.

Taylor laughed and said she wanted pancakes, and he nodded as he got out the mix and started to cook them.

After they ate, and finished, Chad took their plates and washed them in the sink as Taylor walked around the living room, and explored a little bit more.

She saw lots of photo frames and she walked towards them and smiled at what she saw. There were lots of photos of just her and Chad, usually out to eat somewhere, or on a vacation.

There were also photos from High School. One that especially caught her eye was a photo from the Senior Prom, as Taylor was in a beautiful gown smiling widely, as Chad was in a tux, with the same reaction.

Taylor smiled as tears came to her eyes as she shifted over to the next picture. She saw the whole gang in this one. It must've been at some pool or beach there, hanging out, as they were all laughing and having fun.

The next picture was the one that Taylor liked the best out of all of them. It was a picture of her and Chad in the water at the pool, and in the picture, he lifted her up out of the water, as she smiled down at him.

Taylor sniffed, as Chad heard that. He looked into the living room and saw Taylor looking at old photos. He quickly shut off the water from the sink and dried his hands as he slowly made his entrance into the living room.

"Wow…that was a long time ago…" Chad told Taylor as she snapped her head towards him, and looked back at the picture she was holding.

She laughed as he carefully took the picture from her hands and into his as he glanced at the picture. "Yeah…this one's my favorite out of all of them…" She told him, as they both just stared at the picture.

Tears came to Chad's eyes as he reminisced, but he didn't let them fall in front of Taylor. He heard a quick mailbox shut, as he looked out the window and saw that the mailman just came.

Chad put the picture back down and told Taylor, "Be right back. Got to get the mail" And then he rushed out of the house.

He prayed that he would find something good in the mailbox, as he quickly opened it up and grabbed the mail from inside. He shuffled through the mail quickly, occasionally saying, "Bill…bill….stupid ad….magazine….AHA!" He yelled out.

His eyes landed on a package, which he ran inside before he opened. Taylor watched Chad as he ran into the kitchen with something, and she slowly made her way in there to see what it was.

Taylor saw Chad opening a package and look at what were inside. They looked like photos as she walked up to him, to get a closer look.

What Taylor saw, almost made her cry. They were wedding photos. Taylor snuck a glance at Chad and saw tears going down his cheeks as he flipped through the photos. Then his eyes landed on the last photo of them all.

It was a picture of Taylor and Chad outside, her in her beautiful gown, and him in his tux, and they were both holding each of their hands together and gazing into each other's eyes.

Taylor smiled as she grabbed the photo from him and whispered, "They're beautiful."

She wracked her brain of any sign of remembering when and where that was taken or anything. But she couldn't remember a thing.

Chad sighed as he quickly took the pictures away from her and picked out a couple of them and held them up as he turned to her.

"I will do ANYTHING that helps you bring back your memory!" He told Taylor forcefully.

Taylor just nodded quietly, tears coming from her eyes as she gazed at the photos he held. She then looked away from the photos, not being able to bear them any longer.

"I'll try…" She whispered, but then got up and looked Chad squarely in the eye. He looked back at her as they locked eyes with each other. Taylor's breath got caught into her throat, as she stood up and kissed Chad's cheek. "I really will…I'm going to go get dressed" She told him, before running up the stairs.

Chad let out a smile, as he touched the spot where Taylor kissed his cheek. _Man, this feels like I'm falling in love with her all over again…_

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Later that day, Chad had gotten a call from the gang, asking for them to get together. He told them to meet at his house, needing to tell them something. They all agreed to meet now.

Chad's doorbell rang, as he opened the door and smiled at the gang. "Hey guys. Come on in" He gestured for them to enter as they politely did, and they all sat around the living room.

"Where's Taylor at?" Sharpay asked, looking around the apartment.

"She's upstairs….taking a nap. She was um, really tired…."Chad told everyone, looking away, trying to tell them that he didn't really want to talk about what had happened earlier with the pictures.

They all nodded, and looked around the room awkwardly. "So dude, what was it that you had to tell us?" Troy asked him curiously.

Chad sighed. "I think you all know what" He told them carefully.

"We need to get Taylor her memory back!" Sharpay exclaimed out of no where as everyone quickly agreed. Chad smiled, "I know."

But Kelsi looked around the room, confused, and asked, "Wait-where's Gabriella?"

Troy sighed as everyone looked towards him. "At work….where she always is…" He told them all in a whisper, and looking down at the floor.

"She's at work?" Taylor asked from the top of the stairs, as they all turned their heads towards her.

Chad jumped up quickly and said, "Taylor! You're uh….I thought you were asleep…."

"I was" Taylor told him, and then turned towards Troy, "You said she was at work right?" She asked him curiously, taking a step closer towards him, as he eyed her.

"Yeah….why?" Troy asked Taylor curiously, thinking she knew something.

Taylor just shook her head, as she looked from one person to the other and said, "Oh uh….nothing….nothing…." She stuttered, turning her head away from everyone.

"Taylor…." Chad warned her, knowing that she knew something and she needs to tell them. Taylor sighed and looked at everyone who all had worried expressions on their faces.

Taylor sighed. "Okay guys….there's something you all should know…." She told them. Troy listened very carefully. _Oh this is not going to be good…_He thought.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Gabriella groaned slightly as she pulled into the entrance of her work. She shut the engine as she thought, _Thank God I didn't have to be at work until later today…I probably would have died by now…_

Gabriella stepped out of the car as she felt a gust of wind hit her face. She tightly pulled her jacket over her body more. _Jeez, it's Summer and the wind is really going today_ She thought as she took a deep breath.

She shivered slightly as she started to walk towards the entrance of her work. All Gabriella felt was lonely and scared as she walked into the entrance.

Immediately, she saw Rachel give Gabriella a worried look as she walked in. Gabriella stared confusingly back at her, as Rachel pointed towards their boss.

Gabriella gasped as she looked at her boss, who was on the other side, just glaring at Gabriella. In a matter of seconds, her boss had dragged all the way across the room, and stared Gabriella straight in the eye and asked, "Where were you?"

She just gave her a confused look. "Uh-you…you asked me to be here right now…at least I tho-thought you did…" Gabriella studdered, as her boss got closer to her.

Her boss whispered harshly, "Listen you. You should know me by now, to know, that I would never ask a employee of mine to come in at 1! You filthy little…." She started but was cut off by a voice.

"Hey! Don't you EVER talk to her that way…."

Gabriella turned around quickly, and her eyes bulged out as she saw who it was.

_**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**_

_OOOHHHH…who was it that came to Gabriella's rescue? Well I guess you'll have to wait until next time! Sorry:-) _

_Well again, so sorry that took so long to get up…I'm really trying here! Thanks guys for your patience, and I'll update soon!_

_**PLEASE REVIEW:-)**_


	16. This Is Just So Awkward

**A/N: **_Hey guys! How are YOU all doing on this fine fine day? COUGH COUGH…well me, I'm not too good. Sicksore throat. Yuck. Well enough about me, what about this chapter?_

_Haha. I won't lead you guys on too long about this. I just thought that, this chapter I will try to make as long as possible, but I really don't know how I can do that. But I'll try! Okay enough blabbing, ON WITH THE STORY:-)_

_**PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!**_

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

**Chapter 16: This Is Just So Awkward**

Gabriella gasped. _It was Troy. _"What are you doing here?" She asked him in a daze, but he completely ignore her, his gaze fixed angrily on her boss.

"WHAT did you say to me?" Her boss spat out at Troy, and then she turned to Gabriella and hissed, "I thought I told you to keep your little 'friends' out of here? That's another dock off you're pay check, and you're lucky I don't FIRE you…"

Gabriella looked at Troy wide-eyed who looked as mad as hell. He glanced at Gabriella's frightened face, and motioned for her to take a stand. Gabriella just nodded as she stood tall and looked her boss straight in the eye,

"No."

Her boss, who was glaring deeply at Troy, suddenly turned around to face Gabriella again, with an angered expression on her face. "What did you say to me? Oh little missy, I swear, one more smart alecky comment, and you are FIRED. I don't care how good you are…" Her boss blabbed on.

Gabriella and Troy both started laughing out loud, causing her boss to look at them both with an amused expression. "What do you think is so funny, Ms. Montez?" She asked her bitterly, walking away. "Get to work and get that filthy guy out of here. He doesn't belong here" She barked and headed off.

"No" Gabriella repeated but this time she added, "I quit."

Her boss turned around, this time with a more shocked and bewildered expression on her face. "What? You can't quit!" She yelled, running over to her best worker. "You're the best one here!"

Gabriella just glared at her. "Well you should've thought of that before you started treating me and Troy badly. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have had enough courage to stand up to you, so you better thank him. I'm outta here" She spat out, before turning around to walk out of the building.

"I can sue you, you know!" Her ex-boss yelled after her, "For destruction of justice!"

Gabriella turned around with a quizzical expression and walked back up to her. "I could definitely. But you can't. You know why? Because I don't work for you anymore" Gabriella smirked at her, as she took off her lab coat and badge and thrust it in her ex-boss's hands. "Have a nice life."

And with that, Gabriella turned and walked straight out of the building. Troy followed shortly but not before giving the lady one last nasty glare.

The boss just stood there and gawked at the place that Gabriella just once stood, holding her lab coat and badge like a moron. A few minutes later, Rachel started to walk out the building with a box of stuff.

The boss finally snapped her attention off of the spot, and noticed Rachel walking out of the building. "Uh, excuse me. Just WHERE do you think you're going? You still have to work! And where are you going with that box?" She barked, causing Rachel to turn around smiling.

"I quit too. These are my friends, and I've seen how you've treated them. So I'm going home, and I'm taking mine, Gabriella's, and Taylor's stuff with me that I've packed up" She said grinning confidently.

"You can't take Taylor's stuff! She hasn't even QUIT!" Her now ex-boss yelled furiously, and looked at her like she was ridiculous.

Rachel just raised an eyebrow. "Wow. You aren't that smart are you? After Taylor hears about what you've done to Gabriella, she'll quit in a flash…best friends come first" She told her flatly, before walking out the door just like Gabriella and Troy did.

That also left a very angry, and bewildered boss behind. Ha.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"How do you think everything's going down there?" Sharpay asked everyone, who were all sitting around lazily. Troy had left a few minutes ago, after rushing straight out the door after hearing the news about Gabriella.

"I don't know, but he's not real happy after hearing about Gabriella" Chad said not smartly. Everyone just looked at him weirdly.

"No duh clueless" Taylor joked around, as everyone started to laugh at Chad. Chad just glared at her, as he shook his head. "You hurt my feelings Taylor" He pouted like a child.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "God Chad, you sound just like you did in High School. Grow up, will you?" She told him, as he chuckled.

"With Chad, that will NEVER happen" Kelsi added which made everyone burst out laughing again.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, which quickly got everyone's attention, causing them to jump. "I wonder who that is?" Sharpay asked, as she got up to answer the door.

To her surprise, she most likely didn't want to see the person that was on the other side of the door. Or should I say the two people that were on the other sides of the door. Jason and Zeke.

Sharpay's mouth dropped open, which soon turned into a glare. "What are YOU two doing here?" She asked softly but angrily, as she avoided Zeke's eyes especially.

"Sharpay who was at the d…" Kelsi started as she also came up to the door, but paused when she saw Jason and Zeke standing there. "What are they doing here?" She asked, crossing her arms.

Jason looked at Kelsi with a pleading look, just before Sharpay glared it through. "I don't know, but they were just getting ready to leave. They're _not _welcome here" She said rudely, grabbing Kelsi by the arm and started to pull her inside to shut the door.

Sharpay was about to shut the door completely closed, a big strong arm stopped it, and she looked up to see Chad standing there. "Look guys" He said, his conversation pointed at Kelsi and Sharpay, "Why don't you just let them in? I mean, they came all this way to talk, and don't you think they deserve at least that?" He tried to get them to reason.

Kelsi sighed, and walked inside without a word or exception to anyone. Sharpay huffed and nodded, and briskly passed Chad but not before stopping briefly to whisper, "Fine. But if you think we're getting back together with those two, you're crazy."

Chad sighed, and turned his attention to the two guys who just stood there completely confused. He tried to give them a grateful smile as he moved out of the doorway so they could walk inside, which they hesitantly did. "Glad to have you back dudes" He said nicely.

Jason and Zeke just smiled at him and gave him their manly hugs as they looked around the house in amazement. "Nice house dude" Zeke pointed out, as they all walked over to the couch.

"Thanks. Me and Taylor live here" He informed them as he took a seat on the couch next to Taylor, who was just more surprised that he was still friends with Jason and Zeke.

"Yeah we heard you two got married, congratulations man" Jason congratulated him, and Chad just nodded back in 'thank you' form.

Sharpay crossed her arms and glared at the two boys who she now treated like strangers. "How'd you hear that?" She asked skeptically, hoping they haven't done any snooping.

Jason shrugged. "Ryan told us back up in New York" He replied, like it wasn't such a big deal. "We are really happy for you two" He also added to Chad, trying to lighten up the mood a little bit with a warm smile.

"Don't ever talk to my brother again. You're a bad influence on him" Sharpay scolded to them, leaning back with her arms still crossed.

Zeke pursed his lips, as he looked awkwardly around the room. They all sat there in silence for a few moments, most of them not knowing what to do. Chad just sent a 'cool it' glare towards Sharpay's direction, which she just rolled her eyes at.

Taylor leaned over to Chad and whispered, "What's wrong with her?"

Chad just went on talking to Taylor, totally forgetting that Jason and Zeke didn't know that Taylor had lost her memory, "Yeah well. Her and Zeke and Kelsi and Jason went out in high school And uh…they left without a particularly 'good' goodbye from the two girls" Hey tried to explain the best as he could.

Jason and Zeke just exchanged confused glances. "Uh-if you don't mind me asking, why wouldn't Taylor already know that?" Zeke asked a little weirded out.

"If you would've stuck around longer in New Mexico, instead of running off, you would've already known that" Sharpay snapped at her ex-boyfriend, her obvious hurt flashing in her eyes.

Kelsi, noticing how much her friend is really hurting, sighed and said, "Shar calm down. He didn't know; at least give him time so Chad can explain everything" She tried to calm her down, but all Sharpay did was look away.

Chad sighed. "Well Taylor um-had a little accident when we were on our honeymoon in Hawaii and um…she slipped on a bridge and fell and hit her head. Later on in the hospital, we found out that she lost her memory, all the way back to shortly before Gabi arrived at East High" He told them, without letting them know of the pain in his voice.

Jason and Zeke had surprised and shocked looks on their faces. They both looked from Chad, who was now staring off into space, and to Taylor, who was looking down at her hands, and could tell that they were both really hurting about this.

For a while, they all just sat there in silence, the two guys really not knowing what to say next. "I'm sorry we didn't stick around" Zeke finally said out loud, everyone looking up at him in surprise.

Zeke didn't notice though, because he was too busy directing his eyes on Sharpay, who was finally staring him back, straight in the eye. "I really wish we could've. If I could change anything I would" He said, his voice directed on Sharpay.

Sharpay gulped and looked him seriously in the eye, before finally giving up and turning away. Zeke just sighed and stood up, knowing that he probably wouldn't be able to change her mind about talking to him. "Well as much as I'd like to, I think I should be heading back to the hotel now. I'm getting tired. Jason, are you going to stay or come with me?" He asked, now looking at Jason.

Jason quickly looked at Kelsi who was avoiding his eyes, and sighed as he turned back to Zeke and also stood up himself. "Yeah dude, I'm coming with you. I'm starting to get kind of jet lagged" He joked, and even Chad laughed at that one.

"Yeah, that's how I felt on the plane with Taylor on our way home from Hawaii" Chad agreed, as he stood up and walked with his friends to the door.

"Me three" Taylor called, as she hurriedly entered the foyer where the door stood. Tyalor stood next to Chad, and looked at Jason and Zeke and smiled. "It was nice seeing you guys again, hope you come back soon!" She encouraged them.

"Will do Taylor. See ya Chad" Jason nodded towards his friend, and he nodded back.

"Later dude" Zeke also said, giving Chad a manly hug, followed by Jason. He then turned to Taylor and said, "Take care. Will you?"

Taylor smiled. "Will do."

After Jason and Zeke had left, both Taylor and Chad sighed together as they went back and sat down with Sharpay and Kelsi who were both sitting on the same place on the couch where they were when they had left, with the same blank facial expressions plastered onto their faces.

"Sharpay-did you really have to be like _that _to them?" Chad asked her, knowing very well that she had gotten out of control earlier.

Sharpay just stood up suddenly, and glared Chad down. "Well how would you feel if your ex that you loved very much when you broke up with them, suddenly turned up in Albuquerque again expecting me to forgive him right away?" She asked him bitterly, impatiently tapping her foot waiting for his reply.

Chad sighed and groaned. "Come on Sharpay. He wasn't expecting you to forgive him right away. He apologized" He replied, and Sharpay opened her mouth to say something but Chad beat her to it, "And don't say that, that wasn't an apology because you guys were staring at each other, and you of all people should know that."

Sharpay just huffed and looked at the floor for a minute. She then realized something and quickly ran to the door and grabbed her keys. "Sharpay…where are you going?" Taylor asked.

"I'll be back" Sharpay said as she practically ran out the door.

Chad stared at the door for a moment, trying to process where she was going, but then finally just shook it off as he turned towards Kelsi, who was still sitting there quietly, staring off into space.

"Kels-are you okay?" He asked her, taking the empty spot on the couch and sitting down.

She just nodded, but Chad wasn't convinced. She finally sighed loudly as she stood up and rubbed her eyes. "Listen guys, I think we can all agree that this has been a rough day. I'm just going to go back to mine and Sharpay's apartment and rest while I try to figure a few things out. Tell Sharpay that I went home, okay? Bye" She told them straight up, before grabbing her own keys and leaving the house quietly.

Chad sighed as he looked to Taylor, who looked troubled. "I really didn't know things would get this bad" She told him truthfully.

Chad just smiled faintly as he pulled Taylor close to him into a hug. "Don't worry Tay. Everything will be okay, just trust me" He told her, and she nodded.

By now, she completely figured out that she could trust Chad with her life.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Gabriella stood against the wall on the outside of the building, and let her breath even out. _Wow. Who never thought that standing up to your boss and quitting your job, felt so good? But now…what do I do about Troy? _She asked herself in her thoughts.

A few seconds later, she heard footsteps that she thought were Troy's and sure enough, Troy rounded the corner and almost bumped into Gabriella along the way. "Whoa didn't see you there!" He told her, "Are you okay?"

Gabriella smiled as she stood up straight and stopped leaning against the wall. "Yeah I will be. Thanks you know. For everything in there" She told him, smiling. She then gazed out into the sun, not really knowing what to say next.

It seemed like no one did, and for a few moments they just stood there like that. Finally, Troy had rounded up the courage and the nerve to confront Gabriella over the subject of 'them', "Look Gabi. I know you probably don't want to talk about this right now, but…" Troy trailed off, hoping she would get what he wanted to talk about it.

All Gabriella did was nod, and finally looked into Troy's ocean blue eyes. She then realized then and there her real feelings. She sort of gasped to herself, which caught Troy by surprise and confusion.

She smiled faintly. "Yeah it's fine Troy. How about we go back to my place…I-I need to tell you something" She hesitated, knowing for sure she was going to do this.

Troy gave her a curious look as to what she wanted to tell him but he just nodded, as he told her, "Okay then. I guess we'll just drive in separate cars there then" And she nodded as they both separated.

What awaits them?

_**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**_

_Whew. I'm done with that chapter! I really do like this story, and I'm glad you guys are enjoying it! At this time I'm not sure how many chapters are left, but when I do I'll let you know:-)_

_So yeah…what awaits Troy? What does Gabi have to tell him? Hmm…I'm feeling all bubbly just writing this, can't wait to write the next chapter! Haha, and then also, what's gonna happen with Kelsi, Sharpay, Jason, and Zeke?_

_Or Taylor?_

_Stay tuned:-)_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	17. Yeah Right, It Almost Never Happened

**A/N: **_Hey everyone! SO SO sorry it's taking me so long to update this story. It's even one of the stories that has gotten the most reviews and I'm letting you guys down right now…so yeah, I won't chit chat much!_

_Oh btw, I hope you all had a Merry Christmas or another kind of holiday! Lol. I know I did, and I know I'm back to writing:-)_

_**PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

**Chapter 17: Everything Just May Be Okay**

Gabriella nervously opened the door to her house, letting Troy in behind her. She smelled his scent as he breezed passed her and into the house, and it made shivers go up and down her back.

She sighed, as she gently closed the door, leading Troy to sit on the couch, "Are you hungry or thirsty?" She asked him politely, knowing that the situation they were in is just a little bit awkward for them.

Troy just shook his head, avoiding her eyes. Those eyes were what made Gabriella so scared-she had no idea WHAT he was thinking. She didn't know if he hated her, or wanted to get back together with her. Or, even if he was thinking about being friends.

Troy cleared his throat, as Gabriella sat on the far end of the couch. "So…what was it that you needed to tell me?" He asked her curiously.

Gabriella felt her breath tighten up in her throat. She had completely forgotten about that. "Uh…" She stuttered, as she managed to look into his eyes.

They were filled with all different kinds of emotions: curiosity, despair, compassion, worry, and a few more mixed in. Suddenly, Gabriella realized she didn't want to hurt him, nor did she want to get hurt.

She looked down and fiddled with her hands, changing her whole mind about what she was going to tell him. "I was just going to say that…" He voice cracked, as she struggled a bit before she went on, "That I wanted to thank you for what you did today. I mean it. You saved me from my dragon of a boss."

She let out a small chuckle, which made the atmosphere much more comfortable than it was. He let out a slight chuckle too, although his wasn't as cheerful as hers. He seemed more interested as to _what _she wasn't telling him.

Troy sighed, as he finally searched Gabriella's eyes, for any sign of emotion, that may lead him to figure out why she wasn't telling him the truth. "Gabriella-what aren't you telling me?" He finally asked her, knowing he beat her to the punch.

Gabriella immediately snapped her head up towards him. "What…what do you mean Troy?" She stuttered a bit again, causing him to shake his head.

"You know what I mean Gabi…" He said in a disappointed tone, surprising Gabriella a bit that he finally called her 'Gabi' since the fight.

Gabriella gulped, knowing she probably couldn't get out of this one. "I-I-I don't know Troy. I just guess that I didn't know how to bring up the subject of you and me. You know…" She struggled yet again, hoping she wouldn't have to say anymore and that he would get it.

"Why?" Troy snapped back, which caused Gabriella's eyes to widen, wanting to know why his tone had changed so quickly.

"What is _your _problem now?" She asked him rudely, her eyes suddenly narrowing. Her voice became fury, as she just asked Troy a simple question which his only response was looking away.

Gabriella threw out a frustrated breath as she leaned on the side arm of the couch and let out a breath. "Look" She started again, "I don't want to fight about this. I just-I just don't know what to do" She finished, getting tears in her eyes.

Troy's face softened a bit as he slid over a little bit towards her and replied, "It's not _supposed _to be easy."

Gabriella looked up at him surprised and sighed. She knew he was right. That also made her laugh a bit, "How do you always know the right thing to say?" She asked him, a question that's been a wonder for a very long time.

Troy just laughed, as he wiped the little tears away from her face with his thumb. "It's a habit" He replied simply, know cupping his hands to her face and looking at her intently.

For a minute they both just stared at each other, the only sound being their breathing, lost into each other. Gabriella suddenly groaned as she stood up and started pacing around the room,

"Oh my, I have no clue what I am doing here. Ugh, Troy I just…I don't know if we can fall back into each other's arms for a third time in a row, expecting me just to forget about everything and…"

By that time Troy was standing up, smirking at her, as she continued rambling on. He edged closer and closer to her, which she couldn't notice because she was too busy rambling and also had her eyes closed while doing it.

"and…I'm nervous as heck, because I REALLY don't want to mess this up, I mean I did the first time and…well the second time…what if I do it again? I mean, really, are we just supposed to just PICK up where we last let off?" She finished taking in a huge breath.

Gabriella opened her eyes and gasped when she saw Troy standing just about a couple inches away from her, looking down at her and still smirking. She started moving backwards but stopped when she felt her back hit the wall.

Troy moved his hand up and started caressing her cheek with his thumb, showing her that he stilled had compassion for her. "Nobody knows Gabriella" He told her annoyingly, trying to show her that it's okay that she messed up.

"But how-" She started saying, but Troy immediately pressed his finger to her lips.

"Will you PLEASE let me talk now?" He sighed, as she hesitantly nodded. Troy nodded back and continued, "Listen Gabi. We _all _mess up sometimes, and it's okay to make mistakes. But the road bumps in our relationship are just as much my fault as they are yours. And why is that? Because…" He paused for dramatic affect, "Because I let you go the first and second time, and I'm _not _going to lose you this time."

Gabriella just stared at him, as she bit her lip, trying to compress herself from crying another time. Troy started rubbing her cheek again, trying to get her to understand.

"You have to understand Gabriella Anne Montez" He started again, using her full name, and now grabbing both her shoulders, "I would do anything for you. I NEVER want to lose you again and…and…I will always love you. So much."

Troy then kissed her affectionately on the cheek and gave her a sad smile before turning to walk out the door.

Gabriella stared after him a moment, but her mind was already made up. She ran out the door after him yelling, "TROY!"

He spun around and smiled slightly when he saw her running towards him. She stopped right in front of him and smiled. "I love you, too" She whispered.

Troy was now grinning from ear to ear, as he kissed her passionately, right there in Gabriella's driveway. Without breaking the kiss, he then picked her up by her waist and started spinning her around, causing her to smile against his lips.

Everything was alright now.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Sharpay drove up to Zeke's apartment and rushed to the door, banging on it as soon as her heel hit the pavement by the door.

Zeke swung the door open and was taken by surprised as Sharpay shoved him inside his apartment again, allowing herself in and shutting the door behind her. She brushed her hair out of her face, as she turned to Zeke, who was looking at her like a mad woman.

"Do you have a habit of pushing guys into their houses?" He joked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah yeah" She replied, a little annoyed, wanting to get straight to the point. "Look Zeke…I don't know why, but after you left I realized something."

"What?" He asked her curiously, hoping that she was going to tell him that she was still in love with him.

Sharpay sighed and crossed her arms as she walked back and forth. "I well, you see…I realized that I haven't been really fair here. I mean, I still care about you. A lot. And I kind of pushed you away without giving you time to explain. I mean, I watched Gabriella do it to Troy and I saw the hurt in his eyes, and just couldn't bear to see it in your eyes."

"Sharpay…what are you trying to say?" Zeke asked her, still kind of confused to what she wanted to say to him.

She just huffed back and replied quickly, "I am willing to give you a second chance."

Zeke's eyes immediately lit up. "Are you serious?" He asked her and stood up from the wall he was leaning on and started walking towards her. "Thank you Sharpay" He smiled.

Sharpay smiled back, but stepped away as he tried to kiss her. "Uh-sorry Shar. Too fast, isn't it?" He asked her as she nodded slightly. Zeke just grinned as he held out his arms for a hug. "A hug won't hurt, would it?"

Sharpay laughed as she stepped forward and hugged him tightly. "Thank you for understanding" She whispered in his ear.

Zeke just replied by hugging her tighter.

Just then, Kelsi burst through the doors, causing both Zeke and Sharpay to fling away from their hug.

Kelsi just narrowed their eyes and them and put her hands on her hips. "Oh I see how it is, you get to make up with your prince charming before me, huh? A few days ago, you never wanted anything to do with him again!" She said grouchily.

Sharpay just turned to Kelsi and raised her eyebrows, knowing that she was just really tired at the moment. "Since when was Jason your, _Prince Charming_?" She asked her friend, smirking, knowing that she had caught her there.

Kelsi opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out of it. Sharpay and Zeke just laughed at her, as Sharpay leaned her head against Zeke's chest.

"Glad you two are happy" Kelsi grumbled, now searching for Jason. "Is Jason here?" She asked a little nervously, but really wanting to talk to him at the same time.

"Yeah I believe he is" A voice coming from another room said.

Kelsi shot her head to the kitchen as she watched Jason walk into the room with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He smiled slightly and said, "Hey Kels."

"Hey" She said a little hoarsely, rocking back and forth on her feet.

Sharpay and Zeke watched the uncomfortable interaction between the two, and knew it was their time to part. "Well uh…me and Zeke will be in the other room if ya need us" Sharpay told them giddily.

"We will?" Zeke asked, looking confused.

Sharpay just glared at him. "Yes we _will_" She told him, as she grabbed him by his collar and pulled him into the next room, ignoring his yelp.

Kelsi and Jason both laughed slightly, but then soon enough, the laughter died down and they found themselves not wanting to speak. "Look Jason…" Kelsi started and Jason looked up at her curiously.

"Yeah?" He replied simply, not breaking her gaze.

Kelsi sighed. "I never knew that there was such a thing as true love until…" She paused but then let out, "Until the day I saw you again."

Jason just looked at her, in incredible shock. _Did she really just say that? _He asked himself slightly, then saying aloud, "What about what happened between us a long time ago? I mean Kels, I hurt you, and I don't know why you're…"

Before he could finish though, Kelsi cut him off by kissing him. When they both pulled apart they smiled at each other. "Jason…I don't care about the past anymore. And I can't deny my feelings for you anymore because truthfully, they've never gone away."

Jason smiled at her, and pulled her into a tight hug. "Ditto" He whispered in her ear, causing her to giggle and tighten the grip on the hug.

Jason then took Kelsi's hand and led her into the next room, going to join Sharpay and Zeke. What they saw, didn't surprise them at all, as they watched Sharpay and Zeke make out on the couch, with Sharpay in Zeke's lap. Kelsi and Jason just looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

Some things never change.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Taylor tried to stifle a yawn as she just woke up from her nap. She groaned as she rubbed her eyes. She had a massive headache, and time seemed to be spinning for a couple of seconds.

She then shook it off, as she slowly made her way out to the living room, where she saw Chad watching TV. She laughed and shook her head, causing him to look at her, "How many times are you going to watch that UCLA game? You've watched it like a zillion times!" She exclaimed.

Chad started chuckling but then stopped when he realized what she said. "Wait a minute-how did you know that?" He asked her, hoping her memory finally came back.

Taylor just looked at him, a little confused at what he was asking. "What are you talking about? I've been watching YOU watch THAT for like, over a month. I should get the pattern by now" She told him, a little weirdly.

"When's my birthday?" Chad asked her out of the blue.

Taylor looked at him like he had just lost his mind. "Uh February 22, 1990" She replied, not really knowing if Chad was sick or not. She was seriously considering taking him to a doctor.

"Where did we get married?" He asked her again, not taking his eyes off her, them darting at her in a serious manner.

"The Albuquerque Cathedral but Chad…honey, what's wrong with you? Do you wanna see a doctor?" Taylor asked, wanting to know take him to a therapist. _Something is definitely up with this boy._

Chad stood up and yelled loudly, "YESSSSS! YOUR MEMORY IS BACK I AM SO HAPPY!" He then picked Taylor up and spun her around, causing her to squeal.

"Chad…STOP!" She laughed, as he put her down and kissed her squarely on the mouth. But a few seconds later, Taylor pulled apart, looking at him confused.

"Wait-what? What do you mean my memory is back? And know that I think about it, why aren't we in Hawaii? And the last thing I remember is being on that bridge…wait, _what_?" Taylor started talking to herself, very confused with was going on.

Chad laughed at her curiosity, and gently sat her down as he started to explain, "Tay, you lost your memory when we were on our honeymoon. We were on the bridge and you were spinning around and uh…hit your head on a pole and blacked out. At the hospital they told you that you had lost your memory and we flew back here so you can have a more familiar surrounding that could maybe help you remember. You've been out for about a week."

Taylor's eyes widen, as she tried to process all of the information. "Wow" She finally said, "I lost my memory?" She asked him, making sure this wasn't a joke or anything.

Chad nodded but added, "Well not actually all of your memory. Just the last 7 years of it", and Taylor nodded back but then looked at him.

"Oh. Wow. That was back when I thought you were…" She told him a little awkwardly, remembering those days. It's still hard to imagine that Taylor and Chad came out as a couple.

Chad sighed and nodded, adding, "And that was um…a little while before Gabriella arrived and changed the whole school…" He laughed slightly.

Taylor's eyes widen and she put her hand to her mouth. "Oh my god…I forgot about that!" She exclaimed but then lowered her voice to a whispered, "How did Gabi react?" She asked her slightly, hoping her best friend was okay.

"She's fine" Chad replied but then frowned, "She's had a hard week Tay. Her and Troy um…they broke up" He told her, because that's the latest news he had.

Taylor gasped and looked at Chad. "Oh my god; are you serious?" She asked him, that last news shocking her.

Chad nodded and continued on, "And then…well you know your guys' boss?" He asked her, and when Taylor nodded he continued, "Well, she stated getting mean to Gabriella and so she quit finally today, but with the help of Troy. She was practically dying in that torture chamber and someone had to save her, and thankfully he was the one that did it."

"So does that mean they're…?" Taylor asked Chad, hoping that they were back together again.

Chad just sighed and shrugged. "I don't know, Troy called me earlier from his car, and he said that Gabriella quit her job and he was now heading over to her house so they could talk. Apparently she had something to say to him."

Taylor bit her lip as she clutched onto Chad's arm. "I hope everything goes well for them. They are like the best couple ever, and for them to waste it would be rubbish…"

Chad looked at her with amusement. "Since when do you say rubbish?" He asked her, as she slapped his arm in return and rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, I can't believe our boss was mean to Gabriella. I think I'm gonna quit you know…" Taylor said to Chad as she leaned back on the couch. "Besides there are SO many more places we can work at in Albuquerque."

Chad laughed and held Taylor in his arms. "Well that's good, because you already quit anyway!" He said, as he broke into laughter as he looked at the shock written on her face.

"No way, you just knew I was going to quit didn't you?" She asked him smartly as she threw a pillow at him.

Chad caught the pillow and wagged his eyebrows at her. "Oh yeah-and here's some more news. Well Jason and Zeke surprised us all by returning to Albuquerque, and Sharpay started talking to her brother again, who warned her, and just a little while ago, Sharpay and Kelsi ran out of this house to go make up with their _lovers_" He said, not really seriously, even though he was dead serious.

Taylor just burst out laughing. "Yeah right" She told him, as she closed her eyes and rested for a moment, totally not believing a word Chad just said.

Chad just shrugged and grinned widely, as he rested in her arms. "Oh well, guess I'll try again tomorrow" He whispered to himself as they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

_**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**_

_Tada!!! That was a great chapter for me, seriously! Sadly, the next chapter will be the last. Actually the next chapter is the epilogue. Heh. Well anyways, sorry if the ending was a tad bit confusing, I wanted Taylor to not believe Chad when he told her that stuff about Jason and Zeke returning. _

_Wow is she in for a surprise! Lol. Well, hope you guys enjoyed this, and so sorry again that it took so long to get this up. Later!_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**_


	18. Epilogue: Sweethearts Forever!

**A/N: **_Hey everybody! I am SO sad because this is the LAST chapter!!! Wahhhh…this was seriously, like, my best story yet…I want to thank you ALL for the great reviews! They've really helped out the story and I appreciate it:-)_

_Anyway, this is the epilogue for the story. It may be confusing at first…but by the end you'll know everything! And I'm doing the FIRST part of the epilogue in Gabriella's POV and then it's just going to be in the same format the rest of my story was! So just sit back and relax, and enjoy the last chapter of **It's Great To See You!**_

_**PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!**_

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

**EPILOGUE-Sweethearts Forever!**

GABRIELLA'S POV

I can't believe it. In just 6 months, my life was totally turned around. I ended up with a different job AND my old high school boyfriend. Not that I mind, of course.

But…if I just think about this all, it seems like a dream to me. It'd take me at LEAST a year to get used to everything. Heh. But, I know it's not a dream, and everything that happened was actually REAL. Like the time when Chad and Taylor tried setting us up at THEIR wedding…lol. Oh yeah, and the time it worked. And the time where Taylor lost her memory. Now that was scary for about a week. I truly thought my best friend was never going to remember me again.

_FLASHBACK_

_Gabriella walked up the steps to Chad and Taylor's house and knocked on the door slightly. She had to tell them that Troy and she were back together: again._

_Taylor opened the door and smiled at her best friend. "Gabi!" She squealed, and hugged her tight, like she had never seen her before._

_Gabriella was almost choking because of how tight the hug was. "Uh-Tay, what's going on? And why are you hugging me so tight? It hasn't been THAT long since you've seen me!" She joked._

_Taylor giggled and pulled away from her. "Well-it has been about a week. You know I went off to Hawaii…but for some reason, I never remembered anything when I supposedly came back after hitting my head on a bridge" Taylor smirked, knowing Gabriella was going to blow up._

_Gabriella's eyes widened. "You mean…you have…" She stuttered in shock. Suddenly she started squealing louder than Taylor did, and hugged Taylor all over again. They both started laughing together as they hopped up and down in a circle._

"_Am I interrupting something?" Troy asked from behind them, as Taylor and Gabriella pulled out of their hug._

"_TROY!" Taylor screamed, and hugged him as tight as she hugged Gabriella. _

_Troy grunted as she threw herself on him, and gave Gabriella a quizzical look from behind as if he was asking, "What the hell?", and Gabriella just burst out laughing. _

"_You want to tell him, Tay?" Gabriella asked her friend, as she smiled widely._

"_HER MEMORY IS BACK!!!!" Chad screamed loudly, causing the three to jump 10 feet into the air._

_It took Troy a minute to process everything, and as he turned to Gabriella to confirm, she just nodded and grinned, as Troy stared at Taylor, wide eyed. "You serious? Oh my gosh, that's so great!"_

_Gabriella laughed out loud by his tone of voice, and everyone looked at her weirdly. "Troy just sounded like a preppy girl just then…" She explained, as they all burst out laughing._

"_Thanks. Thanks a lot" Troy told her sarcastically, as he wrapped Gabriella into a big bear hug. He then lifted her up off the ground and started swinging her around saying, "Urgh. You're heavier than I thought!"_

_Gabriella gasped as she slapped Troy who was laughing his head off, after he put her down._

_Taylor and Chad just stood there, watching their two best friends with interest. "Are you two back together?" Taylor asked hopefully, raising an eyebrow at the couple._

_Troy just grinned, as he draped an arm over Gabriella's shoulder. "Um…we're best friends" He said, as he and Gabriella started to laugh. "And…" He paused, as Chad and Taylor looked at him hopefully,_

"_A couple" Gabriella finished as Taylor started to scream her head off._

_Hugs were exchanged and everything was back to normal for them all. That was, until Zeke, Sharpay, Kelsi, and Jason came running up the yard and passed through the four and into Chad and Taylor's house._

"_Uh guys?" Chad asked them confusingly, as they all walked inside to see what they were doing._

_Zeke and Sharpay were holding hands, while heading into the kitchen. "Zeke's going to teach me how to bake his favorite stuff from high school!" Sharpay called over her shoulder happily, as the new couple walked into the kitchen._

"_And Kelsi's going to teach me how to play the piano!" Jason exclaimed, as he sat down on the bench next to Kelsi, and wrapped an arm around her waist to show his affection._

_Troy and Gabriella just looked at each other. "I guess everyone is happy now?" Gabriella guessed, as Troy started laughing and kissed her. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I smiled remembering that day. It was one of the happiest days of my life. Although today is probably going to be another happy day. Because today I am…

Getting married to Troy Bolton.

END OF GABRIELLA POV

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

It was two days after Christmas, and there was snow on the ground. It didn't usually snow where they were, but tonight they were just in luck.

The whole gang, including Ryan, was at the Albuquerque Cathedral because today was the day Gabriella Montez was marrying Troy Bolton.

The girls were with Gabriella in one room helping Gabriella get her vail on. "Wow, it looks beautiful Gabriella" Taylor gasped, as all the girls stared in awe.

"You really think so?" Gabriella asked them nervously, as she bit her lip. She looked at her gorgeous floor length strapless dress, and the white matching veil with it in the mirror, as she did a little turn.

"YES!" All the girls in the room yelled, as Gabriella started laughing. She looked over at Taylor, her maid of honor, and smiled as she saw her in the beautiful teal dress. She looked beautiful, even though she was 5 months pregnant!

"Taylor you look beautiful" She smiled sincerely at her best friend, who just gave her a grateful look in return, and rubbed her stomach.

"Troy's going to drop dead when he sees you Gabriella…truly" Kelsi explained to her friend, as she was still in awe of her breathtaking dress.

"Thanks Kels" Gabriella grinned at her as she continued, "I just hope he can stay conscious through the vows."

Everybody giggled, as someone knocked on the door. "Ladies? It's the Chad man. May I come in?" Chad said through the door.

Taylor rolled her eyes at her husband. "You may come in, oh faithful one" She joked, as they all heard Chad chuckle and enter the room.

He took one look at Gabriella in her dress and asked her, "You know that Troy is going to run down the aisle after you guys get married so you guys can pack…right?" He finished, raising an eyebrow.

Gabriella just blushed and looked down. "Chad…" She warned him, rolling her eyes.

Chad held his hands up. "Just saying…" He informed her, receiving a slap on the arm from Taylor and a glare saying, 'Just shut up'.

Chad laughed at Taylor's reaction, and looked at his watch. "Oh shit" He cursed, "We're supposed to start in five minutes!" He exclaimed, as he ran out of the room like a maniac.

"Ah!" Gabriella screamed, as she started to panic. All the girls helped her out of the room so she would tear the dress. Gabriella was panicking the whole way to the alter. "Guys, I can't believe I'm doing this! I'm actually getting MARRIED" She squealed.

They all laughed as they reached the doors. The guy standing there motioned to them that they were starting, and as the flower girl started going down the aisle, Taylor turned Gabriella to face her.

"Look Gabriella. You and Troy were meant to be. Dare to say it, probably more meant to be than Chad and I! Even though we were, but that's not the point. The point is that you're happy, and that's all that matters. Now go rock his world in that dress" She told her, giving her a wink.

Gabriella giggled at the end, and gave her friend a warm hug. "Thanks Tay. That really means a lot to me" She said, as she reluctantly let go, as Taylor turned and started down the alter.

"You ready pumpkin?" Gabriella's dad asked her, as Gabriella sniffed and nodded. She was already crying and she wasn't even down the alter yet.

Two men stood on each sides of the door, as they pulled them both open at the same time. The wedding song started playing, as everyone in their seats stood up and watched Gabriella walk down the aisle with her father.

But to Gabriella, it seemed like nobody else was there but her and Troy. She stared at him the whole time and almost started crying by how he was looking at her. Troy was looking at her in amazement, as he felt his mouth start to water.

_Wow…she's so beautiful _Troy said in his mind, as he smiled at his future wife.

A few seconds later, Gabriella was at the front of the Church, and her dad gave her a kiss on her cheek as he went to sit with her mother. Troy held out his arm, and Gabriella took it gently, staring at him with a happy smile on her face.

The wedding was emotional; just like Chad and Taylor's but everyone in the room could feel that these two were meant to be together all along.

"And I now pronounce these two, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" The man gestured to Troy to kiss Gabriella and with pleasure, Troy gave his wife the most earth shattering kiss that he ever gave her.

They could both here the faint sound of applause, but in reality, it was juts them two there. When they pulled apart, they both had the widest grins plastered on their faces.

"I love you Troy Bolton" Gabriella whispered to Troy. He smiled and kissed her once more.

"I love you too, Gabriella Bolton."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

At the reception, Chad and Taylor were getting ready to make their speeches, as Troy and Gabriella were sitting down at the table, with their fingers interwined.

"Can I please have everyone's attention!" Chad called out to everybody in the room, which quickly settled them down, "Thanks. Today we celebrated my two best friends getting married. Now, if any of you were at mine and Taylor's wedding…you know that these two weren't exactly on good terms…"

Troy and Gabriella laughed hard at that one as Chad continued, "So anyway. It wasn't really a surprise to us that these two got married. We knew it would happen; even before they found each other again. But to anyone who knew them in High School-you would know that their relationship was never over. Because they were meant to be together…so that is why I give them my best wishes! Good luck, Troy and Gabriella!"

Everybody clapped, as Gabriella started getting teary eyed again. Troy hugged her close after he gave Chad a hug and thanked him.

Taylor then stood up and smiled at the crowded room. She was practically in tears already, "Well I do have a story to tell. When Gabriella came to East High back when we were all Sophomores, she changed everyone's life. She changed hers, Troy's, and even mine and Chad's. She brought together a lot of couples, that wouldn't be here today without her. The chemistry that Troy and Gabriella had is amazing…and I hope they stay that way forever! I'm so happy for you two!" She finished, bawling her eyes out.

Gabriella sniffled as she got up and hugged her best friend warmly. "Thank you SO much Tay, you're making me cry!" She giggled as she sat back down next to Troy.

Troy smirked, as he and Gabriella looked at each other and nodded. Troy then motioned for Zeke and Jason to stand up. They nodded as well as they both stood up and clapped their hands together.

"Everybody we have one last thing to do!" Jason called as everyone listened in. He then looked over to Sharpay and Kelsi and waved at them to stand up. "Sharpay…Kelsi, please stand up!"

Sharpay and Kelsi shot each other confusing glances before standing up together. "Uh guys-what's going on?" Kelsi asked the two guys weirdly.

Jason just put a finger to his lips, signaling for her to hush. She did, and then both of the guys got down on one knee. Everyone gasped, as Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and smiled, knowing about this all along.

Zeke went first. He pulled out a red velvet box from his pocket and looked into Sharpay's eyes, "Sharpay Evans, will you marry me?" He asked, grinning widely.

Sharpay had tears in her eyes, as she put a hand to her heart. "YES!" She squealed happily, as she launched onto Zeke and gave him a huge hug and then a kiss. Everybody clapped for them.

As soon as the clapping died down, Jason looked up at Kelsi, who had her hand at her mouth. "Kelsi Nielson, you've made me the happiest man. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked her, gazing into her eyes hopefully.

All Kelsi could do was nod, to refrain herself from crying. Jason pulled her into a comforting hug as she cried. Once they pulled away, both men put the rings on the girls fingers and kissed them again.

Taylor, Chad, Troy, and Gabriella stood up and started clapping everyone soon following after. Taylor and Gabriella both had tears in their eyes, as they cheered for their friends.

The rest of the time was a party, with dancing and laughter. Troy and Gabriella danced to every slow song, and their first dance was to "My Wish" from Rascal Flatts.

Gabriella rested her head on Troy's chest, and could hear his heartbeat. "Today was the best day of my life" She whispered to him. "Thank you for making all my dreams come true."

Troy rested a hand on the back of Gabriella's head and started playing with her curls. "Your welcome. I did this because I love you, and now that you're mine, I know that I will never lose you again."

The song came to an end, and Gabriella looked up at her husband with loving eyes. "I love you, too."

Troy smiled at her, as Chad and Taylor, Zeke and Sharpay, and Kelsi and Jason all came onto the dance floor to dance with them. As the next song came on, Troy started making out with Gabriella on the dance floor, while Chad and Taylor stared at each other, with Chad occasionally rubbing Taylor's belly happily.

The other two engaged couples just danced slowly to the music, not talking. Just, dancing. Even Ryan got out there, with his old High School sweetheart, Melanie.

"I'm so glad we're back together! It's great to see you" Ryan whispered to her, as she smiled at him.

_**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**_

_Aww…it's over! Lol. So sad for me, because I truly loved this story! I hope you all loved the ending…and I hoped you picked up on what Ryan said to Melanie, who I just made someone from High School, at the end :-)_

_Please read some of my other stories, and everything! I hope you guys become fans of my upcoming stories, and I can't wait to get started on them! By the way, I just posted new info on my profile, so check that out! So…I guess this is the last updated!_

_THANKS A MILLION TO ALL READERS AND REVIEWERS!!! YOU'RE ALL AWESOME!!!!_

_**PLEASE REVIEW:-)**_


End file.
